


99 Days of MarkJin

by LadyinTime



Category: GOT7
Genre: 99 Days of Got7, GOT7 - Freeform, M/M, Markjin, Markjin oneshots, Minor Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB, Random markjin oneshots, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2020-01-06 01:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 38
Words: 27,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18378023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyinTime/pseuds/LadyinTime
Summary: A collection of shorts following 99 days of Markjin. ~Updates every Tuesday





	1. “I’ll drive you to the hospital.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyong was just worrying too much, so were the others who were talking to the stage director on what to do should he not be able to perform.“I don’t think it’s supposed to bend like that. Is it broken?

“Does it hurt?”

“It’s not that bad.”

The on site paramedics had already said he would need medical attention, but he was sure they were exaggerating.

Jinyoung took a step forward, bending slightly to get a better view. 

“Are you sure? It looks like it hurts.”

Mark shook his head. It looked worse than it felt, though it looked pretty bad. 

Jinyong was just worrying too much, so were the others who were talking to the stage director on what to do should he not be able to perform.

“I don’t think it’s supposed to bend like that. Is it broken?”

“I think it’s just a sprain. It’ll heal on its own.”

Jinyong narrowed his eyes at the naive man. This was way worse than a simple sprain. He had experienced all types of sprains, Jinyong knew what they looked and felt like. This was not a sprain.

He reached a hand out cautiously. “Are you sure-”

“Son of a  _ bitch _ ! That fucking  _ hurt _ !” 

Jinyong jolted back, his heart hammering in his chest. “See! I told you it hurt!”

“Why’d you have to touch it?” Mark yelled, holding his leg to his chest with watery eyes.

“Why’d you have to lie about it hurting?” Jinyong yelled back.

“I didn’t think you would touch it!”

“Well I didn’t think it would hurt!”

“I told you I think it’s a sprain!

“Well what did the paramedic say it was?!”

“He said it was sprained!”

They both sat in silence as their breathing evened out and they calmed down. They remained focused on one another, momentarily forgetting about the injury. 

Mark winced as his ankle throbbed. It seemed as though the pain didn’t want to be forgotten anytime soon. 

“Hey, Jinyong.”

“Yes, Mark.”

The older man bit his lip. “My ankle hurts.”

Jinyongs shoulders slumped. “I know.”

“I think it may be more than sprained.”

“I’ll drive you to the hospital.” Jinyong helped Mark stand to his feet before going over to put on a jacket. He let Mark lean heavily on him to take the pressure off of his injured ankle, and smiled in comfort as the others offered to help.

“Do you think we’re going to be there all night?”

Jinyong resisted the urge to roll his eyes. That really wasn’t important. 

“I don’t know.”

“Do you think I’ll be able to perform tomorrow?”

“Probably not, but I’m sure everyone will understand.”

  
  



	2. “Call me when you get home.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why are you calling this late? Are you done with the show?”  
> “I’m on my way back to the hotel now. I just wanted to hear your voice.”

Branching out and doing his own thing wasn’t something Mark had ever expected to accomplish once he was put in GOT7. He never thought he would have that ambition. Got7 is who he is, what he is, and what he is apart of. Riding home from busy schedules in a car full of 6 other loud boys was his favorite part of the day.

It was the one thing he missed most when promoting as a solo act.

Mark was lonely. 

Glancing at his manager in the rearview mirror, he smiled as the man smiled at him. He was nice, but Marks quiet nature never allowed their relationship to go past what it already was. 

Sighing in his boredom, Mark pulled out his phone and scrolled down his contacts. With the time difference, not many people would be up at this time. Jackson was probably up, but he was in America so it was an iffy time to call him, Jaebum and Yugyeom were probably fast asleep as their promos started tomorrow, Bambam was on a plane to thailand, and Youngjae was probably sleeping as well. The only person that he wasn’t aware of was Jinyoung. The man hadn’t been in contact the whole day. 

Stopping at the name ‘Prince,’ he hit the call button and listened to the callback tone. Jus2’s song had dropped earlier that day and Jinyoung already had the song set up. He was a loyal friend.

_ “Mark? _ ” 

“Jinyoungie!” Mark grinned at the sound of the others voice. 

_ “Why are you calling this late? Are you done with the show?” _

“I’m on my way back to the hotel now. I just wanted to hear your voice.” Marks grin stayed firm in place. He no longer felt lonely in this foreign country. The sound of this familiar voice made him feel like he was back in Korea, like he was back home.

_ “Ah, then I’m happy to fulfill your wish.” _ He chuckled.  _ “How was the show? Were you nervous? _ ”

“A little, but I managed. I think I’m getting better at talking when I’m by myself.”

_ “That's great. I’ll listen to the audio- hold on- Are you ready yet? Okay, I’ll be right there!- Sorry hyung, I have to get back to set. My break is over.” _

Mark frowned. He wasn’t ready to get off the phone yet. He wanted to continue talking to Jinyoung. 

“Do you have that much longer?”

_ “I don't think so. We have one more scene then we’re wrapping up for the night.” _

“Then call me when you get home. I want to hear about the day of actor Park.”

Jinyoung chuckled at the name and Marks heart swelled with pride. Nothing felt better then being able to make Jinyoung laugh. 

_ “Fine, but if I call you have to tell me about your day too.” _

“Call.”

_ “Call. I’ll talk to you later. Love you.” _

Mark smiled at the endearment. “I love you too.”


	3. “Come over here and make me.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was the only entertainment Jinyoung could provide for himself since the others hadn’t arrived, and Mark was too preoccupied with a new rubix cube he had gotten from a fan.

“Jinyoungie, stop.” Marks tone was firm as he commanded to other man for the 3rd time in the span of 15 minutes. If he had to ask one more time he would no longer be liable to what happened in their studio. 

“Hmm.” Jinyongs leg dropped to his side for a total of 30 seconds before he went back to hitting his foot against the cabinet door, making it clang loudly when it slammed shut hard enough to open back up. It was a cabinet held closed by a magnet but the magnet had lost it’s pull years ago. Now it layed open the majority of the time. 

“Park Jinyoung, stop.”

Jinyoung looked back at Mark from where he was laying flat on the floor. They were the first ones in the practice room, the others were running late. 

“Come over here and make me.”

This was the only entertainment Jinyoung could provide for himself since the others hadn’t arrived, and Mark was too preoccupied with a new rubix cube he had gotten from a fan. Megaminx Magic Cube is what the packaging had said. It looked nothing like a cube. 

“Don’t be a brat.” Mark spoke nonchalantly, sucking his teeth as he lost count on the cube.

Jinyoung really didn’t think this type of variation should even be called a cube. 

Ah, he must be really bored if he keeps thinking about the shape of the ‘cube.’

Rolling onto his stomach, Jinyoung studied Mark. He was focused, the way his nose scrunched up in concentration was proof enough. 

“I’m bored.”

“The others will be here in 5 minutes.”

And then Jinyoung wouldn't even be able to hear himself think. It was almost amazing how extreme the differences were when with Mark versus the others. 

Not that Mark made him bored. He was always content just basking in the other's presence. It just so happened that he couldn’t bask since the others attention was nowhere on him.

“Hyung, stop playing with the cube and entertain me.”

“Come over here and make me.” Mark parroted, his tone mocking. 

Smirking at the challenge, Jinyoung slowly stood to his feet. Sauntering over to the man who refused to lift his gaze, he pushed the eldests hands out of the way and perched himself on his lap, placing his knees on either sides of his legs. 

“Entertain me, hyung.” Jiyongs voice was low, seductive. He wrapped his arms around the others neck and closed the distance between them, leaving enough space to fit a small pamphlet. 

“Looks like you’re the one entertaining me. No?” Marks voice matched his, dropping to a seductive tone as his eyes flicked to plump lips. The cube layed forgotten at his side and his hands rested on the others hips. 

“Please tell me your helping Mark-hyung get something out of his teeth.” A high pitch voice broke the atmosphere that had settled between them and Jinyoung cursed their timing. 

“Yeah, he had something in his teeth that I was about to take out with my tongue.” He sassed at the youngest who made puking sounds at the retort. He slid off the others lap and sat by his side, arms crossed in annoyance at not getting what he wanted.

Mark chuckled at his side. “Don’t worry Jinyoungie, you can help me take it out tonight.”

“Thank God we don’t live together anymore.” Bambam said gratefully. 

“You know you missed hearing mysterious sounds in the middle of the night.” Jackson cackled. His laughter filling up the room and lightening the atmosphere. 

“No one would ever miss that. I’ve been traumatized.” Bambam shook at the memory, looking at Yugyeom who sent a look as confirmation.

The younger two started their stretches as Jackson hooked his phone to the computer. Music flowed in the background. 

Standing to his feet Mark stretched his back before moving to stand by the wall to start his own stretches. 

“Where’s Youngjae?” Mark asked Jackson who moved to stretch next to him. 

“Bathroom.” 

“And Jaebum-hyung?” Jinyoung asked as he stood. Twisting his torso to loosen up. 

“Bathroom.” Yugyeom answered.

The couple shared a knowing look before laughter filled the air. Jackson shoved Mark, catching onto their thoughts, and the youngest members looked on in confusion. 

The missing members were going to take a while. 

“Come on Jinyoungie, let’s go to the bathroom.”

“Ater you, hyung.”


	4. “I did the dishes.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung couldn’t help the chuckle at Marks look. He looked like a puppy drenched in cold water. Absolutely pitiful.

“Jinyong, did you finish in the living room?” Mark yelled from the other side of his apartment. “My parents will be here soon!”

Jinyoung sighed, fluffing the throw pillow before soothing the material of the couch. He really didn’t understand why Mark was so stressed about his parents visiting. Sure, it was their first time at his new place, but his place was already clean. The apartment was always clean. 

“It’s done. What time does their flight get in?” Jinyong replied as Mark came out of his room and made his way into the kitchen. 

The older man made a beeline to the fridge and grabbed an unopened bottle of water. Mark had worn himself out from all the running around he had done earlier in the day. Thankfully Jinyoung had been more than willing to help him prepare for his parents. 

“14:00.”

Glancing down at his watch, Jinyoung blinked as he took in the time. “Their flight lands in 30 minutes. Aren’t you supposed to be picking them up?”

“30 minutes? It’s only-”Mark pulled out his phone to check the time. He paled. “Shit! I thought I had an hour!” 

Quickly putting his water back into the fridge, he ran into his room to grab his hoodie and Jinyoung followed closely behind. 

“Do you want me to go with you to get mom and dad?” 

“That would be great since I always get lost on the way to the airport.”

Jinyoung nodded, heading out of the room to put on his own shoes as he waited for Mark to grab his keys before putting on his shoes. He watched in amusement as the man rushed. It wasn’t often that Mark lost his cool to a bundle of nerves. 

“Shit,” Mark stood as he finished putting on his second shoe. “I forgot to clean the kitchen.”

Jinyoung couldn’t help the chuckle at Marks look. He looked like a puppy drenched in cold water. Absolutely pitiful. 

“Don’t worry. I washed the dishes before straightening the living room.”

Breathing a sigh of relief, he offered the younger man a smile in gratitude as he made his way out of his home. 

“What would I do without you?”

“Run around like a chicken without a head.”

He really didn’t know how he would have managed the day without Jinyoung to keep his head attached to his shoulders. 

Mark would have to find a way to sincerely show his gratitude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for the reviews.


	5. “You didn’t have to ask.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keeping his lips sealed, he turned his head to look at his worried boyfriend. Does he really need to answer a question with an obvious answer? The look in Jinyoungs eyes said he understood. He always understood when it came to Mark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a day late, Sorry! >.<

Mark was groggy. His eyes burned due to lack of sleep and his head was beginning to pound thanks to the loud voices of his members. 

“Mark-hyung, are you okay?” Youngjae's voice shined with his concern at the eldest member. He was the only one not participating in their habitual shenanigans. 

“I’m fine, just a little tired.” It was a lie, and Youngjae didn’t look like he believed him, but he would let it go anyway. They knew better than to pressure him into saying things he had no intentions of sharing. 

Well, everyone knew except the one whose eyes remained skeptical as they zeroed in on him. Jinyoung knew Mark didn’t like being pressed, but he didn’t care. He tended to push until Mark spilled everything. He felt as though you never felt better unless you got it off of your chest. 

Removing himself from the group, Jinyoung moved to sit next to him on the couch. “You look ready to pass out.”

Mark stifled a yawn at the comment and laid his head back against the back of the couch. He could pass out right now if he knew no one would come bother him. 

“I haven’t been getting much sleep lately.”

“Is your insomnia acting up again?” Jiyong spoke in a nonchalant manner but Mark knew it masked the others concern. His insomnia had gotten better over the years but there were still times he needed to take supplements to help him sleep. 

His mind wandered to much when it should be resting. 

Keeping his lips sealed, he turned his head to look at his worried boyfriend. Does he really need to answer a question with an obvious answer? The look in Jinyoungs eyes said he understood. He always understood when it came to Mark.

“Maybe you should go home and try to get some rest. We’re basically done here anyway.”

Mark blinked owlishly as the words registered. They were already done for the day? They hadn’t even discussed what they were supposed to discuss.

“Don’t lie to me. Can’t I just take a short nap here?”

“It would be better-”

“Can’t I just use your lap as a pillow?” Mark slid down the back of the couch as he asked the question, his head landing in Jinyoung lap before the other was able to answer. 

“But it's too loud and you won't-”

“Can you play with my hair? It’ll soothe me.” He looked up from his position and smiled tiredly at the younger man. Mark could tell he was frustrated at not being listened too, but this was where Mark found the most comfort at the moment. He didn’t want to go home to an empty apartment. 

“Fine, but next time you find yourself having trouble sleeping come over to my place. You don’t even have to ask.” Jinyoung lectured, rubbing his hand softly through silky tresses. 

Mark hummed in agreement, yawning fully as his eyes closed. He could idly hear the music being lowered to a reasonable volume and the voices of the others lower to nearly whispers. 

They were always so considerate towards him. 

He smiled as he drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the reviews!


	6. “I bought you a ticket.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the future, if you were to ask Jinyoung if he was pouting about not being invited to the movies, he would deny it wholeheartedly.

“I can’t believe you’re going with Bambam and you didn’t even ask me.” 

“Jinyoungie, you don’t even like watching comic book movies so I didn’t think you would want to go with us.” Mark pleaded, sitting at the kitchen table in front of his pouting lover and grabbing hold of his cold hands. 

“You still could have asked me.” 

In the future, if you were to ask Jinyoung if he was pouting about not being invited to the movies, he would deny it wholeheartedly. 

“So if I had asked you to go see Black Panther with me you would have said yes?”

“I would have seriously considered.” 

Mark chuckled. He knew Jinyoung wasn’t seriously upset about not being invited to the movies but it was the principle. Jinyoung felt Mark should have at least extended the invitation, he should have asked. 

“Fine. I’m sorry that I didn’t ask you first. Would you like to go with me and Bam to go see the movie?”

“Yes.”

“Yes?” Mark blinked in surprise. Jinyong had kept up with the Marvel universe but he wasn’t interested in going unless he gained something in return. Mark instantly knew what his lover was after. He wanted Mark to feel bad about not inviting him, especially since he knew Mark had already purchased the tickets. 

“Yes.” Jinyoung eyes him, a smug smirk on his face. “I would love to go to the movies with you and Bambam.”

Silence settled over the two and Mark allowed Jinyoung the silent pat on his back. He knew Jinyoung was congratulating himself on a job well done. 

“Good, because I bought you a ticket.” Mark grinned as Jinyoung froze. Pulling his hands away from the other, he pulled out the third purchased ticket and slide it across the table. 

“What?” Jinyoung was stunned. 

“I had full intentions of bribing you into coming to the movies with us, but since you already said you’ll come I don’t have to worry about that.” Mark was smug as he stood from the table, moving out of the kitchen and into the living room. 

Jinyoung could only stare at the ticket he had been passed. Does that mean Mark had planned this from the beginning? This wasn’t how this was supposed to go. 

“Son of a- you tricked me!” Jinyoung shouted, standing to his feet and following the other man. 

A laughing Mark was his only response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the reviews!   
> Have you guys seen End Game?


	7. “We can share.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What?” Mark grumbled back at the whispered voice. He would speak to the other man but he refused to open his eyes. Nope, absolutely refused. He didn’t care if the hotel was burning. He wasn’t going to open his eyes for anything. Opening his eyes would be acceptance that he was awake.

“Mark.” 

It was a dream. It had to be a dream.

“Mark hyung.”

There was no way in the world that Jinyoung Park was attempting to wake him from his slumber when he _just_ fell asleep.

“Mark hyung, wake up.”

“What?” Mark grumbled back at the whispered voice. He would speak to the other man but he refused to open his eyes. Nope, absolutely refused. He didn’t care if the hotel was burning, he wasn’t going to open his eyes for anything. Opening his eyes would be acceptance that he was awake.

“Jaebum wanted to know if he could borrow a quilt so I gave him the one on my bed.”

Jinyoungs voice barely raised above a whisper and Mark wish he knew the reason why he had to be woken up to be told that. 

“But now I don’t have a blanket for myself. I know we shouldn’t share beds or blankets but-”

“Are you kidding me right now?” Mark hissed, lifting his head to shoot Jinyoung an irritated look. 

The other man only continued as though the other said nothing at all “It’s cold.”

“We can share the blanket Jinyoung.” He was annoyed but really couldn’t say anything about it. He knew what Jinyong was doing. “I wouldn’t want you to catch a cold.”

Their manager had instructed them to sleep separately but JB had presented them the opportunity to share a bed. Jinyoung was just making sure Mark was aware of the story when their manager would come to wake them up in the morning. Jinyong always did things in a roundabout way. 

He smiled as the other slid under the blankets with him and he turned to press his face into the chest of the other. 

They would most definitely be yelled at in the morning but at this moment Mark didn’t care. He was most definitely still upset at being woken up but at this moment the aggravation was quelled. 

Falling asleep surrounded by Jinyongs warmth was worth all of that times 10. 

He’d risk it every time.


	8. “Stay there. I’m coming to get you.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glancing down at his phone, he smiled as a familiar name flashed across the screen. It was always scary how Jinyoung called when he was in need.

Mark didn’t know why he had agreed to this. His Korean was mediocre at best and his reading of the language was even worse. Why had he thought that going to the mall, by himself, was such a good idea?

He was lost.

Pulling out his phone, he attempted using his GPS app but nothing would calculate. His phone had poor service in this area and he had no idea where to go to rectify that. 

He was grateful he wasn’t prone to panic when in unknown places.

Glancing down at his phone, he smiled as a familiar name flashed across the screen. It was always scary how Jinyoung called when he was in need.

“Hello?” He answered in English. He spoke Korean as often as he could but at the moment it was a language overload. He really questioned his decision to move to South Korea in the first place. Who move to a place with no knowledge of the language? It wasn’t like he really expected to debut in a kpop band. Hell, he wasn’t even Korean.

_ “Mark-hyung, where are you? Younghyun said you were supposed to meet him 30 minutes ago.” _

Glancing at the street signs, Mark hesitated to read them. It was almost embarrassing that he couldn’t even answer that simple question. That was his biggest problem when learning a new language. When he felt overwhelmed, everything he knew flew out of the window. 

“Somewhere between a convenience store, and a park. I think I’m lost.” His Korean was broken as he spoke, more English words than not were spoken but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Jinyoung would understand him. 

_ “A store and a park? Which store? Which park?” _

Mark looked at the sign of the store before looking at the sign of the park. He really had no idea. He would have to ask Jackson and Younghyun to hold another study session with the writing. It really was his weak point.

“I don’t know, but the store is blue, and the park has a slide that looks like you’re sliding out of a dinosaurs mouth. It’s actually pretty cool.”

Jinyoung sighed after a moment of silence.

_ “How did you manage to go the opposite direction of where you were supposed to go?” _

Had he? Mark didn’t think so. His GPS clearly showed the right location when he had started out. Unless he took the wrong turn somewhere, or typed in the wrong address. 

_ “That park is close, I used to go there when I first became a trainee. Stay there. I’m coming to get you.” _

Mark rolled his eyes. “Not like I can go anywhere else, Jinyoung. I am lost.”

_ “Just stay put. I’ll see you in 5 minutes.” _

“Thank you for caring enough to come get me. I’ll buy you ice cream when you get here.”

Jinyoung chuckled. His breath coming out as pants as he walked quickly to meet his lost hyung.  _ “Only if it’s a chocolate turtle.” _

“I’ll see if they have it.” 

_ “They will. I’ll see you when I get there.” _

Mark hummed before ending the call. Chocolate covered ice cream turtles is what they often got when Mark was having a hard time with his trainee life. 

It’s funny how Jinyoung just knew.    
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had such a rough day today that I almost forgot that it's post day.   
> Enjoy~


	9. “You can do it.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He continued to speak until he had no words left to say and he felt proud of being able to say what he had.

Park Jinyoung wasn’t perfect, though many thought he was. When he lacked in any area he put in maximum effort in to make it seem so flawless that it looked like a strength. His singing, his dancing, his dialect, his compositions, everything. 

At this moment, however, he felt as though all of his effort had flown out of the window as his mind went blank. 

Normally, he was able to work under pressure, this must not be a normal moment. 

Standing on stage with hundreds of international fans who don’t understand your native tongue is nerve wracking. He now had a new respect for Mark, Jackson, and Bambam. 

“Jinyoung, say something in English.”

That one sentence had set off his mini panic attack. Hiding the panic on his face, he turned to look at the only solace he could find on stage. 

Marks eyes connected with his and he felt slightly better after telling himself it was only the two of them. 

“I didn’t prepare anything.” The words left his mouth before he could even register what was said but Mark only smiled in response, offering an encouraging nod as he replied.

“That’s okay, you can do it.” Mark spoke as though he believed those words and Jinyoung decided to believe in them too. 

Keeping his eyes on Mark, he started his small speech before gaining a small shiver of confidence at the older man's supportive nod and turned towards the crowd. The words were staggered, and not as smooth as they could have been but it was okay, it was a weakness that he was steadily working on. 

He continued to speak until he had no words left to say and he felt proud of being able to say what he had. 

Smiling as Jackson spoke next, Jinyoung stood a little taller. If he was able to get through this as well as he had then he was improving. He was getting better and next time it happened it would be okay. He could speak a language he was still studying and he could communicate with the fans who supported him along the way.

He could do it.

Mark said so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOT7 "ECLIPSE"!!   
> Have you seen it yet?


	10. “I’ll keep you warm.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reaching out to fix the other bangs, Jinyongs hands lingered on the strands a little longer than needed. Marks head only tilted into the touch.

Chilly winds were common this time of the year. Mark shivered as a cool breeze brushed through his hair, moving it slightly before the loose strands fell back into place. He swayed lightly on the swing to warm himself up but stopped once the breeze settled.

Looking down at the notebook in his hand, his chest swelled up with pride. 

He had written a song, a love letter to his birds and those who supported him. 

“Mark, it’s getting cold. Shouldn’t you be heading home?” 

Mark blinked as another voice registered. He had come to sit at the park by himself to clear his thoughts and clear his mind. He looked up to the soft smile of Jinyoung. 

He smiled. 

“I’ll come up in a bit.” He felt relaxed, stress free. He loved his members, but he needed the silence. 

“Then I’ll keep you warm.” Jinyoung grinned as he wrapped his arms around Mark in a tight hug and Mark couldn’t help but chuckle into the warmth before gently pushing it away. 

“If we weren’t in public I might have let you.” Mark teased, laughing at the younger man's pout. “Don’t pout Jinyounggie, you can warm me up when I go inside.”

Jinyoung only looked at the man curiously. He stood by Mark, his arm gently pushing an arm of the swing before moving to sit at the vacant seat by his side. He rocked slowly and sat comfortably as he watched Mark. He wanted to know why Mark was outside, alone, in the first place, and he probably wondered why he was still outside with the recent temperature drop. 

He was probably worried Mark was feeling alone again. It wasn’t often he left without one of the members to go with him. 

Halting the question Mark knew Jinyoung was about the ask, he held out his notebook to the younger man and grinned as the man received it. 

Feeling confused, Jinyoung looked down at the words written on the page. His smile widened as he read through them once, then again. He felt a sense of pride, he was proud. 

“This is good.”

Mark giggled in delight, leaning back and bending his knees to push himself on the swing. 

“Are you going to put this in the next album?” Jinyong watched the other swing. Mark was satisfied with his work. 

“I’m going to ask An Tae to help clean the lyrics, and help with the comp, but if I work hard it might make it.” Mark offered a boyish grin. He didn’t mind if the song made it to the next album, but it would be nice. 

“If it does make it that will make 5 songs that you’ve participated in. That’s impressive.”

“You have a song that you’ve written completely, that’s even more impressive.”

Jinyoung felt his ears burn red at the compliment. He hadn’t anticipated Mayday being included in this album, he expected it to be brushed aside since so many members had written so many songs, but he was grateful for it. 

“Maybe you’ll have one of your own on the following album.”

Slowly Marks swing stilled. The older man shook his head. “I’m not ready for that yet, I’d rather write a song together with you.”

“But we already have-”

“Let’s release a studio version.”

Reaching out to fix the others bangs, Jinyongs hands lingered on the strands a little longer than needed. Marks head only tilted into the touch. 

Higher was a special song to both of them. It was the first time they had worked on a song together, just the two of them. He looked into the hopeful eyes of the others and just watched. Mark held his gaze, his eyes widening slightly and his bottom lip pushing out just a tad. 

Jinyoung sighed in defeat. There was no way he could say no to that face. Dropping his hand, he stood to his feet and faced the other. 

“Fine. Let’s release a studio version.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is going to be a little angsty. ~


	11. “I won’t let you.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was nothing redeeming about him. He was a mediocre rapper, a terrible singer, and he was even worse on variety. Why was a team with such strong qualities stuck with a member who dragged them down?
> 
> Maybe he wasn’t cut out for this.

Mark watched, licking his ice cream, as his members got ready for the next filming. He watched Jackson fix the loose strands of Youngjae's hair while Jaebum straightened out his shirt. The three were laughing as they huddled together on one side of the room.

Shifting his gaze, he watched as Bambam and Yugyeom teamed up to harass Jinyoung, who was surprisingly playing along. They stood on the other side of the room, and out of the way of the staff constantly coming in and out of the door they stood by. 

Licking off the melted cream from his cone, Mark felt nervous. He knew once the MC focused on Mark then the others would make fun of him, calling him a wall, and probably boring. He knew the others were teasing when they said it, but he couldn’t help the hurt he felt every time it was said. He couldn’t help that he wasn’t confident in his Korean, or that he wasn’t willing to make a fool of himself on national TV for saying the wrong thing.

It was already embarrassing to not know the language.

His thoughts swirled as Jackson made his way over the Jinyoung and the boys. 

He wondered why JYP had decided to debut him when they had. 

There was nothing redeeming about him. He was a mediocre rapper, a terrible singer, and he was even worse on variety. Why was a team with such strong qualities stuck with a member who dragged them down?

Maybe he wasn’t cut out for this.

“Mark, be careful. You're going to make a mess.”

Mark blinked at the soft tone and he smiled at the woman handing him a napkin. His ice cream had started to melt and had landed on his hand. Smiling at the woman and offering a small ‘thanks,’ he licked the melted cream from the cone before cleaning off of his hand. 

“Stand by! 10 minutes!” A voice yelled from the door. 

Frowning down at his half eaten cone, he slowly stood before tossing it in the trash. 

###

“What were you thinking about earlier? In the dressing room?” Jinyoung asked softly. His tone low as to not wake the sleeping members. 

They sat side by side in the car as they rode back to their dorm. 

Mark turned the music in his headphones down and turned to look at the younger man. 

“Earlier?”

“You looked sad. I was going to ask you about it earlier but I didn’t think you would want the attention. You know how the others are.”

Mark bit his lip. He didn’t think anyone had paid attention to him earlier. He thought that they had forgotten he was there until it was time to film.

“Is it something you want to talk about?”

Should he tell him? This wasn’t the first time Jinyong had asked him to talk about his thoughts. This was the fifth time this week. It seemed everytime Mark questioned his place in the group, Jinyoung noticed. He noticed every time. 

“What’s my role in the group?” His voice was low as he asked, but he knew Jinyoung had heard him. 

“Your role? Your official role, or…?” The singer tailed off, leaving the question open.

“Not according to JYP. What’s my role within the members?” Did he have a role? Was he needed? Was he important? Did they really care about him? Had he made a mistake in deciding to join? Would they be better off without him?

It was a loaded question, but he knew Jinyoung would understand what he was truly asking. The last time Mark had felt this was shortly before the official line up had been announced. Jinyoung had been there with him too. 

Jinyoung kept his gaze even as he thought about the question. He had figured Mark was going through a bought of insecurities. He could see it with how distant he had become in the last week. He wasn’t the only one though. He had spoken to the others about how to handle their Hyungs emotional state once they noticed it too. The dynamic of the group had changed.

“You’re our rapper, our handsome visual, but more importantly you’re the glue that holds us together. You take care of us silently and you keep us grounded. You’re always there when we need you and you always sacrifice yourself for us. Without you we wouldn’t be able to function. You are our most important Hyung.”

Mark felt his eyes burn and he turned in his seat, facing the front before turning to look outside the window. Streetlights flew by as the manager drove.  
Was he important? The sincerity in Jinyongs voice restricted him from questioning it. The vocalist had spoken from the heart, but would the others agree?

“Earlier, I was thinking about how it would be if I left the group.”

“I wouldn’t let you.” Jinyongs voice was firm. 

“I wondered how much better you all would be.”

“We wouldn’t let you.” His voice was firm, leaving no room for doubt. “What would this group do without you? If I am the mother of the group then you are the father. A family does not function perfectly without the full family present.”

Mark blinked, shying away as he wiped the first tear from his eye. 

That was right, they were a family. This group of kids had become the closest people to him. He knew more about him than he did his own family and vice versa. He had spent most of his life with them. 

“I’m not ready to divorce you, so stop thinking about leaving.”

Mark chuckled. His mood lightening tremendously with the reassurance. 

Looking over to the smiling man, he reached out to brush the strands from in front of dark eyes, smiling as Jinyong rested his cheek in his palm. 

“Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mark is my bias, but Im Jaebum is a hottie on another level


	12. “I can’t sleep, can I stay here?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She barked, wagging her tail harder at the sound of the boys name. He would give anything for Youngjae's schedule to be cut short. The pup was draining him and he needed a nap.

Mark was exhausted. He didn’t know Coco could be so rambunctious. She had been running around, nonstop, since earlier that morning and since Mark was the only one in the dorm, she looked for him to entertain her. 

He regretted not having any schedules that day.

The pup barked as she pulled at the hem of him pants and Mark groaned as he bent down to pick her up off the floor to place her on his lap. He had no idea where all of this needy energy had come from. Normally, when he was on watch duty, she would laze around with him. 

“Coco, are you hungry? Is that what it is?” He cooed, squishing her small face between his palms. She looked at him with her big dark eyes.

He knew she wasn’t hungry, or thirsty. She had just finished eating and her water bowl was half full.

“Do you miss Youngjae? Papa should be home in a few hours and he can spoil you all you want.”

She barked, wagging her tail harder at the sound of the boys name. He would give anything for Youngjae's schedule to be cut short. The pup was draining him and he needed a nap. 

“Do you want to take a nap? We can take a quick nap and he’ll be home when we wake up.” He offered. 

Coco barked, jumping down from his lap and running into one of the back rooms. Mark thanked God before grabbing the remote to turn off the tv and following her. 

He was heading to his room but stopped short when he realized Coco had entered another.

“Coco? What are you doing in Jinyoungies room? Come, let’s go to mine.” He wrapped a hand around the door handle and held the door wide for her to run out. 

She barked in response, snuggling up against the pillow at the head of the bed and watching him. 

“Coco, come.” He ordered. 

Sighing in defeat, Mark knew it was a losing battle when she turned in the bed and turned her back to him. 

“Fine, we’ll sleep here, but only for today.” He left the door ajar and shifted his feet until he crawled into the bed. 

He wrapped his arm around the pillow and smiled at Coco as she snuggled into his chest. 

He fell asleep shortly after.

##

Jinyoung was exhausted. He didn’t know filming could drag on for so long. 

Call time had been at 5:00 so he had left the dorm around 4, before everyone else was awake. All he wanted to do was to take a nice long shower, crawl into bed, and sleep until dinner. 

Putting in the code to the dorm, the door opened. 

“I’m home!” He called, toeing off his shoes and slipping on his slippers. He listened idly for the welcoming bark of Coco and was surprised at the silence that greeted him. Not even Mark had popped his head out. 

Had he taken the dog for a stroll? 

Making his way through the apartment, he pulled his bag from his shoulder and stopped at his door. A familiar frame was cuddled on his bed, a ball of white fur snuggled in between. 

So, that’s why they hadn’t greeted him. 

Dropping his bag onto his desk, he made his way to his bed and placed a hand on the other's shoulder. Giving him a gentle shake. 

“Mark, I’m home.”

“Welcome home.” Mark mumbled in return. Sleep laced his voice. He wasn’t ready to be woken up.

“What are you doing in my bed?” Jinyoung smiled as the older man shifted his body until his face was looking in his direction. Marks eyes remained closed and he had a boyish smile on his lips. 

“Coco likes yours. Can we stay here?”

Jinyoung chuckled, ruffling the brown tresses and planting a kiss on the others forehead. “Fine, but only for Coco. I wouldn't have the heart to move her.”

Mark hummed in response, shifting back to cuddle to pup in his arms. 

“I’m going to take a shower, I’ll be back.” He waited for a moment for a response and shrugged it off when he received none. Mark had probably fallen back asleep since he hadn’t been fully awake. 

He’d be joining them shortly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the continued support ❤️❤️


	13. “What’s cookin’ good lookin’?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung looked radiant and an overwhelming sense flooded into Marks heart. The man sitting just in front of him believed in him more than he tended to believe in himself.

“What’s cookin’ good lookin’?”

Jinyoung smiled down at his book as the voice registered. “Sorry, I’m taken.”

Mark scoffed as he slid into the seat across from Jinyoung, a newly purchased coffee in his hand. He wasn’t a fan of hot coffee, but it was a little chilly outside.

“That’s not about to stop me from hitting on the hottest man in the building.”

Jinyoung blushed, a chuckle escaping his lips as he looked at the older man “I bet you say that to all the boys.”

Mark shook his head no, taking another sip of his drink and leaning up in his chair. He rested his elbows on the table with his warm drink nested between his hands.

“Only to the really hot ones.”

Jinyoung laughed, closing his book in front of him and leaning up in his seat as well. “What took you so long? I was worried people were going to start asking for pictures.”

They had agreed to meet at a small cafe close to the company.

“I told you that it was going to take a while. The meeting had been pushed back.”

“So, how’d it go?” Jinyoung was excited. His eyes glistened as he waited for a positive answer. 

“It was okay, I guess.”

“Just ‘okay?’ Just ‘you guess’?”

Mark nodded nonchalantly. He hid his mischievous smirk as he took another sip of coffee, turning to look away from Jinyoung. He nodded as a few fans caught his eye. They waved.

“Mark, don’t make me throw you out of a window. Tell me what happened.”

“How violent of you. I don’t know if I’m comfortable being in a relationship with someone so in tune with violence.” Mark teased. His voice low as to not hinder those sitting near them. 

“Mark.” Jinyoung tone was even. No play. 

“Fine. I met with the reps from Represent, It went really well. They were interested in my designs.”

“And?”

“And they want to give me a shot. They want to sell my designs” 

Mark grinned as Jinyoung cheered, though he would deny it since it was embarrassing to have a room full of people staring at you. 

“I knew you were going to get this! I told you that you had nothing to worry about.”

“I know, I know. I should have listened.”

“Yeah, you should have. We have to celebrate!”

Mark smiled as Jinyoung pulled out his phone, saying he was texting the guys to meet up at a restaurant that Mark liked in order to celebrate. Jinyoung looked radiant and an overwhelming sense flooded into Marks heart. The man sitting just in front of him believed in him more than he tended to believe in himself. 

“Okay, the guys said they’ll meet us there at 8. That gives us,” Jinyoung looked down at his watch, “about 3 hours.”

Standing from his seat, he pulled Mark behind him and out of the coffee shop. 

Mark chuckled as he followed closely behind Jinyoung. 

“Where are we going?”

“To have our own celebration. The dorm is empty.”

He was in love.


	14. “You haven’t lost me.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had tried to be supportive, he was trying his best, but this pain was something he had never experienced before

Actor Park, Actor Park Jinyoung. Mark was proud of his lover. The man was fulfilling a major dream of his by not only being recognized as an actor, but also earning the lead of his own drama.

Mark had seen every episode to date. 

“And then Dasom ran into the door because it wouldn’t open. Everyone laughed so hard that-”

Mark blinked at Jinyong. The man had been rambling on about past recordings but Mark didn’t want to listen. For the past few weeks Jinyoung has done nothing but talk about his new actor friends. 

He was happy for Jinyoung, he truly was, but the more Jinyoung talked about his acting life, the more Mark felt out of touch. 

“Yeeun ran into the same door too. I don’t know what it is about that door but everyone seems to have problems with it.” Jinyoung chuckled as he continued his tales. 

Shin Yeeun, Kim Kwon, and Kim Dasom. Somehow they had become the only names Jinyoung knew. When Jinyoung spoke of them there was such a fondness, such a tenderness that Mark had never heard before. 

“Anyway, Yeeun wants to meet up to go over our lines, maybe grab some dinner after. I’ll text you later.” Jinyoung stood from his seat, grabbing his bag by his feet and swung it over his shoulder. He checked for his phone in his pocket. 

Marks heart dropped. “Wait, I was going to see if you wanted to go-”

“Sorry Mark, I already told her I was on my way.” Jinyoung sent him an apologetic glance before leaving the apartment.

Marks heart ached in his chest as he looked at the closed door. That had been the first time Jinyoung had looked at him since entering the apartment, and it was nothing more than a glance. 

It hurt.

He had tried to be supportive, he was trying his best, but this pain was something he had never experienced before. It was like Jinyoung was pushing him out of his life, replacing him with someone shinier. He didn’t even hang out with Mark anymore, much less call him. 

Their communication had lessened to simple text, but only in GOT7’s group chat. Jinyoung never sent him personal messages unless he was responding to what Mark had sent him. 

Pulling out his phone, he sent an SOS to the only person he knew would be available at this time of the day. He curled up on the couch and waited patiently for his arrival. 

15 minutes later there was a small knock at his door before the security code was put in and the front door opened. Youngjae let himself in, taking his shoes off at the entrance and ignoring the slippers placed at his feet, opting to walk in only his socks. 

“What happened?” Youngjae walked to the couch, sitting in front of Mark who was curled with his knees hugged to his chest. 

“I think I’ve lost him.” Mark held back his tears, but as Youngjae pulled him into a tight hug the first tear dropped. He spoke through his tears, explaining to Youngjae how alone he felt and how Jinyong no longer cared to be around him. The younger man simply held him close, whispering soothing words as the olderman cried into his shirt. “I don’t know what to do.”

The soothing circles being rubbed onto his back calmed him after minutes passed. Youngjae had offered to spend the night but Mark had refused. All he wanted was a lay in bed and sleep. He sent the younger man off with a weak smile and did as he intended, he laid in bed and drifted into a light slumber.

“Mark?” A voice whispered. Mark woke to a soft touch of fingers in his hair and his eyes opened slowly. Jinyoung sat in front of him, kneeling on the floor. “Are you okay?”

He clenched his eyes shut as memories plagued his mind. Youngjae had told him to talk to Jinyoung about it but he didn’t want to appear unsupportive. He wanted his lover to keep acting, but he didn’t want to be forgotten. 

“Why are you here?” His voice was strained with more than sleep. He refused to open his eyes to look at the tender gaze of the others. 

“Youngjae called me. He called me the ‘biggest ass-hole in the world’ and told me to ‘fix my shit before I lost the greatest thing to ever happen to me’ before he hung up. I figured he was talking about you.”

Marks eyes opened. He stared into the eyes of his lover and wanted nothing more than the man to crawl into bed with him to hold him and never let go. It didn’t seem plausible. Jinyoung still had his bag around his shoulder. He had no intention of staying. 

“You wouldn’t lose me, but i’ve lost you.” Mark whispered, offering a sad smile. “I don’t know when it started, but we’ve reached a point where you want nothing to do with me. You don’t even look at me anymore. You’re here from dedicated loyalty, not from desire.”

Jinyong blinked, recoiling like he had been splashed with ice water. Mark released the gaze, looking down before shifting under his blankets, turning his back to Jinyoung. 

“You haven’t lost me.” 

Mark didn’t answer, curling into himself tighter on the bed. 

“Mark, I’m serious, you will never lose me.” 

He wished he could believe it, but nothing in him allowed him to. Jinyoung was moving forward with his life, and at this moment Mark felt as though he was holding him back.

Stiffening, Mark tensed as he felt the warmth of a body crawling into bed behind him. He felt the arms wrap around his midsection and allowed himself to be spooned from behind. 

“I’m sorry.”

Mark could feel the tension leaving his body. For the first time in weeks he felt secure, safe. 

The nagging part of his mind told him that he wasn’t safe. That this problem would only continue to grow. 

It was a possibility, but at this moment, Mark was where he always wanted to be. If Jinyoung stayed the night, they would talk about it in the morning. 

He felt as though he was loved and that everything would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I missed last week. Sorry about that. It was hectic.


	15. "Are you still awake…?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark blinked at the question. That wasn’t what he had been expecting. It was actually strange to think about it. How he felt about Jinyoung, falling in love with him, it was just something he knew. He never second guessed it, he just trusted his feelings.

“Psst.”

He hadn’t heard anything. 

“Psssst.”

Nope, he refused to believe that someone was trying to wake him after a day of full schedules. 

“Mark hyung, are you still awake?”

The dreadful sense of déjà vu settled over him and he clenched his eyes shut tighter. The only difference between this time and last time, was the difference of voice. 

“Please be awake. I really need to talk to you.” The desperation in Youngjae’s voice was unavoidable. Mark couldn’t just ignore the pleads like he would have anyone else. 

He’d always had a soft spot for the boy. 

Turning in his bed, and slowly sitting up onto his elbows, he looked the shadowy figure of the younger man sitting on the bed beside his. He was rooming with Youngjae while they had schedules in Japan, their manager saying something about separating couples. 

“Sorry hyung, did I wake you?” Youngjae had the decency to look ashamed of waking him, and Mark felt the irritation leaving his body instantly. 

Had it been Jinyoung he would have thrown his pillow at him. 

“No, it’s okay. What did you want to talk about?” Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he sat up. He readjusted the pillows and leaned his back against his headboard, facing his roommate. 

“It’s kind of embarrassing, but you’re really the only person I can talk to. I mean, I can talk to the others, but really you and-”

“Youngjae,” Mark cut in. The younger man must have been really nervous to ramble. “Just take your time. I’ll listen.”

He was barely able to make out the other fiddling with his hands in his lap. It must have been well passed 3 in the morning. The room was nearly pitch black. 

“How did you know you loved Jinyoung?”

Mark blinked at the question. That wasn’t what he had been expecting. It was actually strange to think about it. How he felt about Jinyoung, falling in love with him, it was just something he knew. He never second guessed it, he just trusted his feelings. 

“Are you asking because you think you lo-”

“We were talking the other day, and he told me that he thinks he loves me. I wanted to say it back but I couldn’t. I don’t know if what I feel counts as love. He told me that it was okay, that he could wait, and that he understood. But, I just- I just don’t know what I feel.”

Mark leaned his head back on the board and looked up to the ceiling. Jaebum loved Youngjae, Youngjae probably loved Jaebum but was confused. They had come along way from when they were unsure if their feelings were mutual. 

“Believe it or not, Jinyoung was the first to say it. He told me that the room always seemed a little brighter when I entered, and he felt a sense of peace every time I was near. He said that I was the first one he thought about in the morning, his only consistent thought through the day, and his final thoughts at night.” Mark smiled at the memory. It was his fondest one. 

“That seems textbook. I’ve felt that way about Bum before we even started dating.” Youngjae mumbled, unsure of himself. 

Turning his head to look at the other, Mark smiled softly, a smile he knew the other couldn’t see in the darkness of the room. He had thought the same thing when he had heard Jinyoungs reasoning. What Jinyoung felt was love, Mark had felt when he had gotten to truly knowing the other. 

“Love, to me, is subjective. It looks different, and probably feels different to everyone. When Jinyong had told me that he loved me I told him it sounded like he had googled what love was, but I told him I loved him too. I was nervous to say it, but I trusted myself, and I trusted he would know how to handle the emotion like he had trusted me. Loving Jinyoung was just something that came naturally. It came as natural as our relationship had.”

Silence settled over the two and Mark wondered what the other was thinking. He hadn’t meant to speak so much but he had spoken from the heart. Love was a complicated feeling so he could only speak from his own experiences.

“If love is subjective then how do if what I’m feeling is love? How can I know for sure if i’m in love?” Youngjae’s voice was low as he spoke, a soft tenderness in his tone. The insecurity of a first love was what Mark was reminded of. The younger man had never been in love before. 

“Youngjae, the fact that you’re even asking the question probably means you already are, but it’s something that you’ll have to decide for yourself.”

Seconds turned into minutes, and Mark figured the conversation had probably ended. Lowering himself back under his quilt, he laid his head onto his pillow and laid on his side, facing his silent roommate. 

He didn’t know how many minutes passed but he couldn’t contain a smile as the other whispered a quiet ‘i’ll be back.’

Getting comfortable as the door closed shut behind him, Mark wondered when Yugyeom would come in. 

Yugyeom never woke him in the middle of the night. 

He should probably room with him from now on.


	16. “Has anyone ever told you you have really nice hands?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neglecting to answer the question, Jinyong linked his fingers with the others, smiling as the others hands latched onto his. Long, slender fingers with smooth skin.

Movie nights were the nights Jinyoung looked forward to the most. It was a night where he could simply enjoy his lover's company for the duration of a full movie without any interruptions. Their members knew not to bother them, and their phones were shut down completely- abandoned on the kitchen table. 

The tradition had started when the boys were trainees. He had suggested it to the members as a way to bond, but as the years passed by, the members became busy with their own plans, leaving the two to enjoy a makeshift date night. Every now and again one of the others would join them, but it was hardly often enough to be consistent. 

Glancing the look at the older man cuddled into his chest, he smiled as the sounds of laughter filled the room. Mark had been laughing since the opening scene, the movie must have been a comedy. 

“Jinyonggie, are you paying attention?” Mark asked, eyes never leaving the screen. He had probably realized Jinyoung wasn’t really watching the movie, he had hardly laughed. 

Neglecting to answer the question, Jinyong linked his fingers with the others, smiling as the others hands latched onto his. Long, slender fingers with smooth skin. 

Lifting the hand in front of his face, he placed a soft kiss on the back and rubbed small circles with his thumb. 

“Has anyone ever told you you have really nice hands?” 

Finally taking his attention off of the movie, Mark turned his head to look at his lover. Curiosity in his gaze and his eyes locked with soft browns. 

“Nice hands?”

Jinyoung smiled down at the other. “Yeah, nice hands.”

Chuckling at the randomness of the compliments, Mark shifted closer to Jinyoung, pinching the back of Jinyoungs hand with his free hand. 

Jinyoung hissed in surprise. 

“Thanks, but, for the record, I think my hands look nicer when their holding onto yours.” Mark’s face flushed red in embarrassment as he spoke, removing his gaze from his boyfriend and back onto the movie. 

Holding in his chuckle at the cuteness of his love, Jinyoung only kissed the crown of Marks head before settling back to watching the movie. 

Movie nights really were his favorite.


	17. “This is all your fault!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung wasn’t ready for the others to learn about their relationship, and he definitely had no intention of telling them like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter it pooly written, and unedited. Sorry about that. >.<

“This is all your fault!” Jinyoung hissed, bucking his jeans and looping his belt back through the hoops.

“My fault?” Mark scoffed, straightening his own clothes and wiping the dust off his sweats. “You weren’t complaining while my mouth was wrapped around your-”

“Mark!” Jinyoung snapped. His face was flushed a vibrant red and Mark would have been amused in any other situation. At the moment he felt just as flushed and embarrassed as his boyfriend. “Watch your mouth! I told you that we should lock the door.” 

Mark rolled his eyes. Even if they did lock the door there was no guarantee that they wouldn’t be interrupted. All of the members had a key to the studio. 

“Now Jackson is probably telling the others that he saw us in here, and what he saw us doing, and I-”

“Park Jinyoung.” Mark cut through. He kept his voice even as he moved to cup the worried man's face in his palms. “It’ll be okay. He’s probably too embarrassed to say anything. We’ll talk to him.”

Jinyoung nodded in understanding, choosing to trust the words of the other man regardless of what his instincts were telling him. 

“Come, lets go the the practice room.” Mark suggested, grabbing hold of Jinyongs limp hand and leading him out of the room. Their hands only breaking once reaching the room. 

Entering the room had been awkward. While it was obvious Jackson had kept his findings to himself, he also refused to make eye contact with either of them. When the group had settled in a circle on the floor and the meeting started, the awkwardness was only more obvious.

“Jackson, what’s wrong with you?” JB asked. 

All eyes landed on the abnormally quiet man and Mark could see Jinyoung hold his breath in fear of what the other would say. 

Jinyoung wasn’t ready for the others to learn about their relationship, and he definitely had no intention of telling them like this. 

“I lost the bet.” Jackson spoke, his voice somber and his face flushed red.  
Mark looked at Jinyoung, sharing a similar look of confusion before looking back at the man in question. 

“Which one? We have a few going on.” Youngjae questioned. 

“Markjin.” He supplied. 

Confused, they were officially confused with this conversation, though Mark felt his face heat at the mention of their ship name. 

“Proof?” Jaebum pressed. 

What the heck was going on?

“I just walked in on them.”

Silence settled between the 7 boys. Eyes widened in shock and 3 faces turned red. Jacksons as he remembers what he saw, and Mark and Jinyoung in embarrassment of being exposed. 

“That means I won!” Youngjae cheered, standing from the group circle and jumping around in excitement.

“Shit.” Jaebum mumbled under his breath.

“Dang it! You couldn’t wait another week?” Yugyeom groaned, falling back onto the floor and laying flat on his back.

“Or have gotten caught sooner?” BamBam sighed.

Mark looked at his boyfriend once again. Their eyes met but they were still so confused. The others had made a bet about them? 

“Wait a minute? You made a bet about us? What kind of bet?” Jinyong was the first of the two to step out of his stupor. He wanted answers, and he wanted them now. 

“A bet about when you would get caught.” Bambam groaned, rolling onto the floor next to the youngest.

“So,” Mark questied, slowly. He continued once all eyes landed on him. “You all know about us.”

“Of course we do.” Jaebum rolled his eyes as he spoke. Speaking as though it was obvious. “We knew the week you got together, we were just waiting until someone told us.”

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Jinyong hissed through clenched teeth. 

Mark watched silently as the anger in Jinyoung only grew. He wasn’t completely okay with the situation himself, but it was rare for his lover to become so upset. It was a bomb waiting to explode. 

“Where would the fun be?” Bambam questioned, elbowing Yugyeom on his side and their snickering filled the room.

“You brats!” Jiyoung shouted, standing to his feet and chasing the other two around the room. The youngest members laughing as they dodged him.

“But seriously,” Jaebum's voice captured Marks attention. 3 sets of eyes were focused on him. “We’re happy for you both.”

“Yeah, you’ve been pinning for years now.” Youngjae. A smug smile on his face as though he knew for years that they were inevitable. 

His face flushed red. “Thanks.” He mumbled. 

“No problem, but next time lock the door. I don’t want to walk into you on your knee-”

“JACKSON WANG!”


	18. “I miss you.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I do miss him, I miss him a lot, but he should call me first. He’s supposed to call me first since he’s the one who had to leave.”

“I can't believe he hasn't called me yet.” Jinyoung huffed, plopping down on the sofa next to Jaebum. They were having a last minute slumber party, courtesy of Jinyoung. He had claimed it was their last night to spend together before JB started promoting with Jus2. Jaebum had been surprised to find his friend waiting for him at the front door, duffle bag in hand. 

Apparently his apartment had been too quiet.

“Have you thought about calling him first?” Jaebum was uninterested in the situation completely. He would much rather be at Youngjae’s place, doing couple things like cuddling. Instead he was stuck being the great friend he was by keeping his less than great friend company while his lover was promoting in China.

“Why would I do that? He should miss me enough to call.” Tossing his phone on the cushion to his left, Jinyoung let it settle before picking it back up and staring at the black screen.

Jaebum almost felt bad for him. He was struggling without the company of the other. This was the longest they had been separated. Normally Mark would come home between breaks but circumstances halted that. 

“Because you miss him enough to call first?” Jaebum no longer knew why he was entertaining this conversation. Jinyoung was acting like an adolescent waiting for a call from his first crush. He was sulking.

“I do miss him, I miss him a lot, but he should call me first. He’s supposed to call me first since he’s the one who had to leave.”

Jaebum rolled his eyes at the flawed logic but let it be. Jinyoung was a weirdo His thoughts were really different from most normal people. He had a weird connotation on how love, and relationships were supposed to work.

He was a romantic.

Glancing at his sulking friend, Jaebum felt bad. He should honestly be helping his friend, not judging him for his distorted views. If he was in Jinyoungs position and Youngjae had left on a business trip for a long period of time and little communication than he would be the same- no, scratch that. Jaebum knew for certain that he would have picked up the phone along time ago. 

Forget waiting, he didn’t have a complex about seeming needy, or clingy. Not in private.

“Why don’t you make an excuse to call him?”

“Make an excuse?”

Jinyoung finally drew his gaze from the black screen of his phone. Jaebum instantly regretted the suggestion. Jinyoung was looked at him with the most pitiful gaze just begging for help. Honestly, how did Mark put up with this?

“Yeah, call him and say something like: ‘hey, did you see the first episode of He is Psychometric?’ Or, ‘You forgot to pay the cable bill.’ Anything along those lines.”

“Bills?”

Maybe bills wasn’t the greatest excuse but it was better than acting like someone was sick. Besides, all Jaebum wanted to do was make Jinyoung call him first. He was putting a really thick damper on the mood.

“Okay,” Jinyoung sat up in his seat, pulling up his phone and dialing the number he programmed to memory. “I’ll call about the show.”

Jaebum knew the plan was going to fail as soon as Jinyoung put the phone to his ear. He tuned out his best friend and went back to watching his show.

“Hello?”

Mark's voice was groggy on the other end and Jinyoung had to check to make sure had dialed the right number. Did Mark normally sound this tired?

“Mark? Is that you?”

He could hear the yawn on the other end.

“Jinyoung? Shit, what time is it? I meant to call you.” Jinyoung listened as the man spoke, picking up on the ruffling of sheets and something heavy dropping on the floor. Mark must have fallen asleep, he was probably drained.

“Did I wake you?”

“No- uh- no. I was just… Yeah, I fell asleep. Sorry.”

Jinyoung smiled, ignoring the gaze of his now curious friend sitting next to him. “It’s okay. I thought you forgot about me.”

“Never, I would never. I miss you too much.”  
Butterflies fluttered in Jinyoung stomach and he resented not calling earlier. He could be such a child at times. “I missed you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tone of this chapter feel different to me.   
> Maybe I don't like it?  
> Either way, enjoy.


	19. “I’ll walk you home.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s true what they say, practice makes perfect.

They stayed way later than they had intended, way later than the other trainees. It was always good for trainees to get in extra hours of practice but this was too much. They would have less than 3 hours of sleep before they had be be back in for another full day of practice. At least tomorrow would focus on vocals, something Mark also tended to worry about.

“Am I doing this right?” Mark had been practicing harder than everyone in the group. He knew his dancing was lacking as he was a beginner but he didn’t want to fall behind the other trainees. It’s the only reason he asked Jinyoung to stay late with him to go over the moves. Mark didn’t need things to be perfect, Jinyoung did.

Jinyoung groaned as he looked at the clock. “No, do it again.” At this rate they’ll be sleeping in the dance room.

Jinyoung kept his eyes on Mark as he continued the move an undisclosed number of times until the move flowed in perfect harmony with the rest. Adding on his gymnastic move to the set and he was a step above the others who had left previously. It’s true what they say, practice makes perfect. 

Watching the others brilliant smile, Jinyoung wanted to jump up and down with Mark in delight as he pounced to his bags like an energized bunny, but he was too tired to even lift his bag. 

“Can we go now?” He was more than ready to go, it was clear in his voice, but Mark didn’t care. He had finally gotten the move that had been kicking his butt since earlier that day. He wasn’t going to hold anyone back.

“Let’s go.”

Both boys moved to grab the rest of their things and Jinyoung could only look up in surprise as Marks hands wrapped around his bag strap and tossed it over his own shoulder.

“I’ll walk you home.” Mark winked at the confused boy and walked out the room, turning the light out behind him. “You coming?”

Jinyoung wanted to laugh, in fact, a small chuckle left his lips. Mark was such an idiot. Of course he would walk Jinyong home, they lived in the same dorm.

Jinyoung jogged to catch up.


	20. I just needed to hear your voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He turned to look for the ray of sunshine he knew would always be there for him. The man who was always pushing him where he needed to be pushed and loving him all the same. He could live if everyone else was disappointed in him. He couldn’t live if Jinyoung was.

_The stadium was packed. Screaming fans filled the air with their chants and he could see the streams of green light filling the dark from backstage. Jaebum and Youngjae had just finished performing 1:35, it was the beginning of their duet stages. Next, they were going to perform ‘Higher’ before his other members would begin their performances. He had practiced for weeks; he didn’t want any mistakes. He longed for perfection._

_Finally standing on stage, the music began to play. The sight he was greeted with, however, was unexpected. The once shining lights were off and the chants of affection once screamed to the group was replaced with sneers and boos. They didn’t want him to perform, they didn’t want to see him. He flinched at the threats being sent his way. The crowd exclaiming in perfect harmony how he was dragging GOT7 down, how they would be better and do better without him._

_Next thing he knew he was being surrounded by his members. Their faces lacked concern for what he had just experienced. It was as if they agreed with the crowd. Jackson, Yougjae, and BamBam all held disappointment in their faces, the others didn't seem to care. One by one they turned and left him and he could no longer hear the chants of the crowd. Everything had gone numb. They were disappointed in him. The crowd was right; he was dragging them down._

_He turned to look for the ray of sunshine he knew would always be there for him. The man who was always pushing him where he needed to be pushed and loving him all the same. He could live if everyone else was disappointed in him. He couldn’t live if Jinyoung was._

_The room turned dark. The lights of the stage disappeared and Mark felt as though he was standing on air. The only two left were Jinyoung and himself, both surrounded by darkness. Mark heart pounded in his chest as the younger man gave him a side glance. He wouldn’t even turn to face him completely._

_“Jinyoung, I-“_

_The words were caught in his throat but Jinyoung wouldn’t have let him finish even if he tried._

_“I think it’s best if we take a break.”_

_Nothing registered. Was he being dumped? Mark couldn’t understand. This couldn’t be happening. He thought they were happy together. Sure they had issues but that was because of the stress of the tour. Jinyoung knew that, he understood. He always understood, so why wasn’t he understanding now?_

_“I don’t understand.”  
Jinyoung scoffed, turning to face Mark completely. Amusement crossed his face before irritation replaced it. It was a look that rarely ever crossed the youngsters face, especially when aimed at him. “Of course you don’t understand. You wouldn’t.”_

_Mark held his hands to his ears and tried to walk away. He didn’t want to hear the inevitable. If he didn’t hear it then it wasn’t true. Jinyoung wasn’t dumping him, it couldn’t happen to them. They were made for each other._

_He jumped as a hand grabbed his right arm. The firm grip yanked it away from his ear and Mark cried out. He didn’t want this; he never wanted it._

_“I’m breaking up with you.”_

“No!”

Mark woke with a start. Sitting up in his bed, he put his hands to his face in an attempt to wipe the sweat off. He took deep breaths in order to calm him breathing.

It was just a dream but the after effect remained. Reaching to his nightstand, Mark grabbed his phone and dialed the number or the man who would make everything alright. He had to hear his voice; he needed to know that they were still together, that they were okay.

“Hello.” The voice was groggy, as though the owner was asleep.

Tears started to well up in Mark’s eyes but he refused to let them fall. There were only two things that Mark was truly afraid of- being unloved, and being alone. The dream had shaken him up more than it should have but Jinyoung simple answer made him feel just a little bit better. Him answering meant he cared.

“Mark, are you there?”

Mark hummed in response and he could hear the rustle of sheets on the other line. Jinyoung was probably sitting up in his bed but now.

“Are you okay? Do I need to go over there? Did anything happen?”

Mark chuckled at the tone. The older man was worried about him, they weren’t breaking up. Not anytime soon. “Jinyoung, I’m okay. I just needed to hear your voice”

The other line went silent for a while and Mark thought for a brief second that Jinyoung had hung up on him.

“You just needed to hear my voice?”

“Hmm.”

“At 4:30 in the morning?”

“I had a bad dream.”

Silence settled again and Jinyoung sighed on the other end. “Are you okay? I’m coming over now.”

Mark shook his head no and smiled. Jinyoung was tired but was willing to leave the comfort of his warm bed to be with him, he knew that Mark wouldn’t want to be alone. He never did. “I’ll be okay. Go back to sleep.”

“No, it’s fine. I couldn’t sleep anyway.”

He was a liar, a terrible one at that. He sounded as though he had just woken up when he answered his phone.

“Mark, you better not have hung up on me.”

His smile grew at the threatening tone. He hadn’t meant to stay quiet for so long. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, I understand. I’m on my way.”

He was relieved, completely. Mark knew Jinyoung would understand, Jinyoung always understood.


	21. “That doesn’t even make sense.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You can not be blamed for the mistakes of others and you should not be apologizing for them either..."

“How are you feeling?” Jinyoungs voice was soft as he asked the question, watching as a little girl raced with her brother to fill a bucket of water.

He was hesitant to break the ambiance of the moment but this setting, this mood, gave them a moment to step back from the responsibilities of being an idol. 

Mark kept his gaze focused on the serenity of the ocean. He caressed the sand before picking up a handful and letting it slide through his fingers. The beach had always been his favorite place to visit as a child, it was one of the things he missed most about living in LA. Sure, Korea had beaches, but no beach was the same.

“I’m not sure.” 

Jinyoung nodded his head in understanding, glancing at his partner briefly before laying back. His back hit the sand and he looked up to the sky. His shades blocked the sun from blinding him completely. 

“I don’t like how I’m always worrying them. I don’t want them to be ashamed of me.” Mark watched as an older man crossed his view. His skin was red. 

“They’re not ashamed of you. Your involvement has already been denied.”

“That doesn’t mean much. Regardless of the denial, there will be some who will think otherwise. They’ll cause fights with our birdies and it’ll be my fault.”

Jinyoung sat up, wiping the sand from his hands and lifting his shades off of his face. He turned to look at Mark and waited for the other to return the gaze. 

“They fight for you because they trust you.”

“They shouldn’t have to.” Mark whispered, dropping his gaze to the sand between his fingers. “It’s like something always happens when we come here. Maybe we should stop.”

“That doesn’t even make sense. You can’t control the actions of others, nor can you know what they do when you’re not around.”

“But I-”

“No buts,” Jinyoung cut in, grabbing the others face between his two palms and forcing Mark to meet his gaze. His torso twisted at an uncomfortable angle but he held the position. “You can not be blamed for the mistakes of others and you should not be apologizing for them either. These incidents have nothing to do with location and everything to do with timing. Do you understand?”

Mark nodded his head in understanding, his cheeks squished in the hands of his partner.

“And our Ahgase are tough. They are shoebills, afterall.”

Pinching the oldermans cheeks as he dropped his hands back to the sane and straightened his form, he chuckled at the mental image of the shoebill.

“Yeah, they’re tough.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random fact: Just Right is the song that attracted me, If you do is the song that made me stay. I found out about Got7 when they were promoting Just Right and Mark attracted me the most. After going back and watching Real GOT7 on Netflix I was hooked and never let go.


	22. “That’s irrational.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, Mark had said that, and Jinyoung had nothing to worry about.

Mark panted, bending over to rest his hands on his knees as he tried to regain his breath. He was worn out and his body was screaming for him to take a break. 

“Okay, we’re going to do 30 more reps and finish with 45 minutes on the treadmill.” 

Glaring at the man standing perfectly fine by his side, all Mark wanted to do was knock him over. 

“That’s irrational.”

Nonetheless, he moved into position and waited for Jinyoung to position himself behind him to press down on his lower back. He groaned in pain as he was pushed further than his body allowed. 

“Stop pushing so hard, I’m not flexible.”

Realizing how hard he was pushing, Jinyoung winced before lessening the pressure. “Sorry, I'm used to doing this with Jackson.”

Mark released a breath through his mouth and took in air through his nose. He repeated his breathing as Jinyoung's words registered. 

10 reps done. 

“It’s okay,” a breath, “you’ve been hanging out with him a lot more lately, it’s understandable.”

Jinyoung kept count as Mark finished his 16th. 

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.” He lifted his gaze to meet Marks in the mirror as he scolded the older man. 

Mark would have scolded if he wasn’t too focused on keeping his arms from detaching from his shoulders. “I never said that. Shit.”

“Follow through.” Jinyoung encouraged as Mark struggled to finish his 22nd. 

“Shit. Jackson helps you feel good about yourself. He’s good company.” Marks eyes clenched shut as he pushed through his 25th. 5 more and he was done. Jinyoung had really worked him hard this session. 

“Uh-huh.” 

“He is. So good that,” He grunted as he lifted. 28 done. “I have a date with him when we get out of here.”

Jinyoung froze, pushing down harder on Mark until he yelped. Jerking away from the man, Jinyoung mumbled his apology before resuming position. Mark was on his last one. 

“Finished!” Mark sighed out, grateful to finally be finished. He straightened his back and stretched his body before it could completely cool off. He could feel Jinyoungs gaze on his back as he did. 

“A date?”

“Hmm.” Mark wiped the sweat off of his face before moving to the treadmill. Jinyoung followed closely behind, setting up on the treadmill next to his. 

“Why?” 

Startled by the question, Mark glanced at Jinyoung. The man's hand lingered on the start button on the machine and his gaze held a little more than curiosity. 

“Does it matter why?”

Pouting slightly, Jinyoung wondered if he should drop the question altogether or keep pressing. It didn’t necessarily bother him that Mark and Jackson were going to hang out together, but something about it still didn’t sit right with him. 

“I’m just curious.”

Blinking at the other with a raised brow, Mark wondered if he should answer the question or let Jinyoung feel a little more jealousy. It was a petty move but Jinyoung had been spending an awful lot of time together as of late and Mark was never invited, nor was he told what they were going to do. If he asked the only answer he ever received was ‘Wang-gae, Park-gae time!’

“He said he missed me. It’s not often that we’re both in Korea at the same time.”

“Isn’t it going to be too late to meet?” Jinyoung tried to keep a nonchalant tone as he asked the question and he prayed that his efforts were paying off. “You could meet up with him tomorrow.”

“Can’t. I fly out tomorrow.”

“We’ll when you get back.”

“Jackson will be in America when I get back.”

Slowly turning his gaze to the front, Jinyoung dropped it. He was acting like a brat. Feeling Marks gaze linger on him a moment longer, he started his machine and watched through his peripherals as Mark turned back to his machine, plugged his ears, selected a song, and started up his own. 

“You don’t have to be jealous, you know. I like Jackson, but I love you.”

Jinyoung face flushed and his footing slipped. Stepping on the edge of the machine to regain his composure, he snapped his attention back to Mark who continued to run as though nothing had been said. 

Questioning whether he had really heard it or not, Jinyoung started resumed his jog, meeting marks gaze as he began to put his own headphones in his ears, the older man smiled at him briefly before glancing up at the TV hanging above them. 

So, Mark had said that, and Jinyoung had nothing to worry about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday Mark Tuan~


	23. “Just pretend to be my date.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That proved it. The girl had gone insane from the over work and now she was making insane requests.

He had thought she was joking, but as she wrapped an arm around his and smiled up at him with a slightly strained smile, he knew otherwise.

“I’m sorry, can you repeat that? I don’t think I’ve heard you correctly.”

“I know you heard me the first time.”

He watched as her smile grew to an uncomfortable size, her face stretched as she tried to look as though she was enjoying hanging off his shoulder. 

“I may have heard you, but I need to know if you’ve truly gone insane from all of the fumes from your show.”

She sighed, leaving her hand resting on his arm as she moved to stand slightly in front of him. “I need you to pretend to be my date.”

That proved it. The girl had gone insane from the over work and now she was making insane requests. 

“I can’t pretend to be your date, I already have-”

“Oh, come on! Just until-”

“What’s going on here?”

They froze as a new voice sounded. Turning towards the voice, Mark smiled in greeting. Normally he would be willing to help Nayeon but he already had a date. She would have to ask another member. 

“I need Mark to pretend to be my date but he won’t do it.”

Jinyoung eyes glistened as he tilted his head slightly in curiosity. His hand were shoved in his pockets and he rocked slightly on the heel on his feet before his eyes dropped to where her hand rested on Mark. 

“Why do you need a fake date?”

“Because my ex is here and I need him to acknowledge I'm completely over him. He wants to get back together.”

“And you needed to use Mark?”  
The girl blinked, raising a brow at all of the questions. She was probably wondering why Jinyoung was intercepting her plan.

“Well, he’s one of my best friends and he was the first attractive guy I saw.”

Nodding in understanding, Jinyong looked at Mark before shrugging his shoulders. He looked into the crowd of party goers and sent a small smile as someone in the distance waved at him. 

“Well, you better do better than you are because he’s heading this way.” He moved away, close enough to hear but far enough to where he looked like he was no longer standing with them. 

Mark glanced over Nayeon's head and his eyes connected with the ex. Mark never understood why a girl like her would date a guy like him. 

“If we’re going to do this, then we should probably do it right.” He looked at Nayeon, smiling softly as though he was smiling at Jinyoung, and moved to push her hair over her shoulder in a show of affection.

Nayeon’s face flushed red at the action and she smiled shyly. “Thank you for this. I’ll buy you dinner when it’s over.”

Chuckling, Mark moved her to stand by his side and rested an arm on her shoulder, holding her close. His eyes met Jinyoungs briefly before whispering softly. 

“You should thank Jinyoung. He’s my true date.”

“What?”

“Nayeon? Is that you?”

Glancing to the side, Mark smiled at the other, Nayeon tensed under his arm. “Oh, Matt, I didn’t know you were here”

Matt smiled, tensely as he took in the arm wrapped around Nayeon's shoulder. Slowly, Mark dropped his arm to wrap it around her waist and slightly pulled her closer. 

“I wasn’t going to come, but Wooyoung invited me. I thought we’d be able to work things out between us. Maybe get back together.” He looked up to meet Marks gaze. “Hi, I’m Mat. I don’t think we’ve met. Do you work at the company?”

“Mark,” He reached his hand out to shake Matts in a friendly manner before dropping the hand to his side. “It’s not surprising we haven’t met. I flew back into Korea last night. World tours and all keep me busy.”  
Feeling the heat of the others man gaze, he took the time to slowly caress Nayeon waist before dropping his hands to her hips and resting it there. Matts eyes snapped to the motion before smiling back up the two ‘lovers.’

“So, are you two hanging out, or-”

“We thought we’d stop by to show our support before heading out. We’re celebrating our anniversary, right love?” Mark smiled down at Nayeon and she met his smile with one of her own.

“Can you believe it? 200 days strong.”

“Guess you’re not getting back with an ex anytime soon.”

Matts jaw twitched and Mark felt a small sense of satisfaction. “Oh, congratulations.” He hissed between clenched teeth. 

Mark continued his gaze on Nayeon, effectively ignoring the man seething at them. Seconds passed before Matt cleared his throat, effectively pulling their attention back to him. 

“I should probably go. It was nice meeting you- What was your name again?”

Shady piece of shit.

“Wow, forgot already? Must be one of the reasons Nayeon dumped you.”

Turning an angry shade of red, Matt turned on his heel and stormed away. Mark only watched him go until he disappeared in the crowd. He watched as Jinyoung slowly followed him away.

“You dated an asshole. You can do way better than that.”

Nayeon hugged him, wrapping her arms tightly around his midsection and squeezing as hard as she could. Mark laughed at the affection. He knew she was grateful. 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you! I swear I’ll make it up to you!” Her voice squeaked as she cheered. 

She smiled up at him as she released him. Her smile was wide and Mark patted her head in a show of affection. The girl really was like his little sister.

“He’s gone now. Can I have my date back.” Jinyoungs voice startled the girl. 

“He left?”

“Yup. I watched him leave, so can you relieve my guy of his fake boyfriend duties, or do you have another ex to fool?”

Mark chuckled as Nayeon pouted. “Fine you can have your ‘guy’ back, but only under the condition that we all meet up tomorrow. I owe you guys a thank you dinner, and you owe me the story of how you two started.” 

Nayeon pushed Mark to Jinyoung's side and they shared a smile as their shoulders bumped. “Fine. I want meat.”

“He really wants sasumi” Mark added. 

Jinyoung laughed, his eyes crinkling in glee. 

Playfully groaning, Nayeon smiled. “Fine. I’ll see you guys tomorrow.”

She walked away smiling. 

“So.”

“So?” Mark questioned. 

“You want to go get some ice cream?”

“Sounds perfect.”


	24. “Have you eaten yet?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And yet Jinyoung's mind kept wandering to the paper Mark was hiding from him. He really should be more focused on the love of his life but it was nerve wracking to know Mark was hiding something from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized that I posted chapter 23 twice, so I deleted the duplicate.   
> This is the correct chapter 24.   
> I'll be back to regularly posting this tuesday <3

Mark stared stunned at the letter in his hand. Of all the things that could possibly come in the mail, why was this included? He was absolutely stunned, it didn’t make any sense.

“What are you doing in here?”

Mark tensed at the sound of Jinyoung's voice. He couldn’t see this, not now, not ever. Sticking the envelope in his jacket pocket hanging on the chair at the table as though it belonged there, he turned to greet Jinyoung with a smile.

“Just sorting through my mail.” He moved closer to the man, placing a chaste kiss on his lips. “How was practice?”

Jinyoung smiled into the kiss, welcoming the small affection. His mind wandered to the paper that Mark had hastily stuffed into his pocket as he followed his lover out of the kitchen, telling him about his day. His body worked on autopilot as he followed the man into the living room and onto the couch.

He sat as close to Mark as he could, snuggling up against his side, as he told him how hard it was practicing with people he had never danced with before. It has been a while since they were able to spend a peaceful afternoon together simply talking. The TV had yet to be turned on and they had no plans set for the rest of the day. The rest of this day was solely theirs.

And yet Jinyoung's mind kept wandering to the paper Mark was hiding from him. He really should be more focused on the love of his life but it was nerve wracking to know Mark was hiding something from him. They were best friends, they didn’t do secrets, not unless it was too personal to share. Is that what that letter was? Something personal? It made him want to know more.

“Have you eaten yet?” Mark's voice cut through his thoughts.

“Not yet. I thought we could order in and eat together?”

Mark smiled at the suggestion. Of course he would want to eat in.

“You can go grab a menu, I’ll order.”

Perfect chance. Unwinding himself from Mark, Jinyoung headed straight for the kitchen. Glancing back to make sure he wasn’t in Mark's line of sight, he made his way to the table and grabbed onto his lovers coat. Guilt stopped him from moving any further. He shouldn’t look at what Mark was hiding from him, he needed to trust him.

Putting the jacket back down on the arm, he grabbed the first menu he touched and made his way back to the couch. Plopping down, he absentmindedly placed the menu to Mark's outreached hand.

Mark would know what to order.

“Did you look?”

Jinyoung looked up at the profile of Mark. The man's eyes remained glued to the menu as though he had never seen it before. He was nervous.

“No. I’ll wait for you to tell me when you’re ready.”

Mark nodded his head, turning to place a loving kiss on Jinyoung's forehead. Jinyoung blushed at the action. Mark kisses were always tender but they were more intimate when placed on his forehead.

“It’s a wedding invitation.”

Jinyoung raised a brow in confusion. A wedding invitation? Than was this a test? It didn’t seem like something Mark would do. He wasn’t that type of person.

“She’s getting married and she invited me to come.”

Confusion washed over Jinyoung as Mark face drained of color and he leaned back on the couch. Who was this ‘she’ and why was Mark acting so affected by this?

It hit him all at once and he leaned up straight, placing his hand on Mark's arm to give a comforting squeeze.

There was only one woman who could affect his boyfriends like this, the only woman Mark had loved. It was the woman who had dragged Mark to the darkest depths when she had walked out of his life and Jinyoung had to struggle to pull him back out. She had pushed him to Korea to pursue his dreams and dumped him when the distance became ‘too hard.’ Mark had gone home to find another man in her arms, apparently they had started dating before they had fully broken up.

It had taken Mark years to move passed it and Jinyoung didn’t want to see him going back. He didn’t want to see his love suffering.

“Do you want to go? I can be your date?” Jinyoung asked.

“No, I don’t want to go. I don’t want to ever see her again.” Taking a deep breath, Mark straightened himself in his seat. It wouldn't do good to dwell on the past. It was his ex and he had moved on. He was dating the love of his life and he wouldn’t have it any other way. “Let’s go out to dinner instead, and catch a movie.”

Jinyoung nodded, following Mark and standing to his feet. “You want to eat some ice cream at the park too?"

Mark chuckled. The park did always tend to calm him down but he wasn’t in the mood today. There would be too many kids out at this time as it was the middle of summer.

“Let’s go to Han River instead. We can go to the campgrounds and spend the night.”

Jinyoung scoffed, putting on his jacket. As if either of them would be caught dead sleeping outside. Jinyoung was too high maintenance and Mark was afraid of bugs.

“Or we can just go watch the river like normal people.”

Mark laughed, opening the door for Jinyoung to walk through. “You’re no fun.”

The door shut behind them.

  
  



	25. “I can’t believe you talked me into this.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If he destroys my plant while he’s here I’m going to treat you the same way Jackson treats Youngjae.”

“I can’t believe you talked me into this.” Jinyoung stood, arms crossed as he watched the creature explore his living room.

“Oh, come on. I don’t want to take him to a doggy hotel and you’re the only one I can trust to do this.” Mark was rummaging in Jinyoungs room. He had arrived with a duffle bag full of ‘doggy proof’ items and Jinyoung regret agreeing to dog sit the rambunctious pup.

“He’s going to destroy my plant.” Jinyoung said, watching as Milo ‘played’ with his plant. 

“No he’s not. He’s a good dog” Mark emerged from the room, the duffle bag no longer on his person. His grin was wide as he took in Jinyoungs appearance.

“He’s destroying my plant.”

“Milo, stop chewing on the plant!” Mark rushed over to the pup who ran away at the sight of his owner. He barked happily as Mark chased him around the apartment before plopping down on the floor. 

“If he destroys my plant while he’s here I’m going to treat you the same way Jackson treats Youngjae.”

Jinyoung moved to sit on his sofa, watching carefully as Mark plopped down on the floor next to his child. 

“He won’t kill your plant. He’s just curious about his surroundings. He’ll be a good boy for you, won't you?” Marks voice elevated as he spoke to Milo. 

Jinyoung found it cute how Mark became when dealing with his furry kids. He always loved watching Mark play with Coco, now he was able to enjoy him taking care of Milo. The two were similar personality wise. Both were rambunxious, and both loved affection. The only difference was, Milo craved affection in form of play. Coco just wanted to be petted. 

“Did you leave me his treats, food, mats, toys, and a brush?”

Mark raised a brow at the list. “Of course I did. What kind of parent do you take me for?”

“When do you leave?

“Flight takes off in 4 hours.” Raising from the floor, Mark left Milo to his own devices and sat next to his boyfriend. He grabbed his hand and laced their fingers. “That gives you an hour to give me a going away gift that can hold me over for a week.”

Jinyoung smirked, catching the meaning. “Shall we take this to the bedroom?”

Mark smiled, standing to his feet and pulling Jinyoung behind him. “Of course, we can’t do inappropriate things in front of the child. What kind of parent do you take me for?

The bedroom door shut closed behind them.


	26. “I got you a present.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was surprised to see a small pebble hitting the glass, like something from an 80’s movie.  
> There was only one person dumb enough to throw a pebble at his window at 3 in the morning. School A/U

At 3 o'clock in the morning, when his parents and older sisters were tucked safely in their beds, Jinyoung laid in his own bed, staring at the ceiling as he thought about school. He had studied for the test all day, even cancelling his date with Mark in the process, but even that extra study time did little to calm his nerves.

A small knock on his window drew him from his idle thoughts and he jumped in surprise as it sounded again.

Slowly, against his better judgment, he rose from his bed, hesitantly making his way to the closed window. There was no one standing there, he was on the second floor, so he watched for the knock to happen again.

He was surprised to see a small pebble hitting the glass, like something from an 80’s movie.

There was only one person dumb enough to throw a pebble at his window at 3 in the morning.

Yanking his window open, he met the startled gaze of Mark. His arm was revved to throw another pebble but it slowly lowered as a wide grin consumed his face.

Jinyoung watched as the other waved him down and, ignoring the fear of being caught by his parents, he grabbed a jacket off of his chair and slowly snuck out his front door.

He was lucky he didn’t trip on the way.

Once the cool air reached his uncovered face, Jinyoung regretted not grabbing a coat instead. It was cold, extremely. He assumed he would be fine as all Mark had on was a hoodie but upon speculation, Mark's nose was red and his skin was pale.

“Markie, what are you doing here?” He was tired, his voice was gritty. He hadn’t realized just how tired he was when he was laying down.

“It’s was our anniversary yesterday and you cancelled on me.”

Guilt flooded his body and he regretted not spending the day with the man. After 3 years of dating, this was the first year they didn’t spend it together.

“Sorry, I-”

Mark held up his hand and Jinyoung's mouth snapped shut.

“It’s fine, I just wanted to give you this. I got you a present.”

Jinyoung watched as Mark grabbed a small box out of his pocket, tossing it to Jinyoung who nearly missed it in his tiredness.

“I’m not staying for you to open it. Go inside and get some sleep, you have a test in the morning.”

It felt like a dream as the older man stole a kiss before running off. Disappearing before Jinyoung even realized he had been kissed.

Cheeks flushing red, he quickly made his way back into the house, careful to lock the door, before quietly hurrying up the stairs and into his room.

Sitting on his bed indian style and wasted no time to unwrap the box.

It was a chain with a pendent on the end. It was by far the nicest one he had ever seen. More importantly he knew it had cost the man a fortune. He had seen the chain in a magazine and mindlessly stated that it was nice. It was name brand so he never would have expected it.

Mark buying it for him made his heart flutter.

Carefully placing it back into the box, he pulled out his phone to text Mark.

Thank you. Your gift… I love it. I’ll wear it as a good luck charm.

Only a few seconds passed before his phone vibrated.

‘I love you.’

He smiled, laying down on his bed while keeping his eyes glued on the screen. The only thing better than Mark's gift was his love.

I love you too.

He slept like a baby after that.


	27. “The Key is Under the Mat”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> College A/U  
> The sign had been easy to understand- a young CEO was in need of a cook. Someone who was able to prepare his meals after a late night at the office. The hours were perfect and the pay was just enough to get him his school supplies. Mark may not have been a professional cook but he had experience in making good home cooked meals.

The first day Mark started working for Jinyoung was the luckiest day of his life. He was a broke college student in need of supplies for his senior project. Luckily, he had found a help wanted sign hanging on the bulletin board of a local coffee shop he often studied at. The barista often took pity on him and gave him free goodies. 

The sign had been easy to understand- a young CEO was in need of a cook. Someone who was able to prepare his meals after a late night at the office. The hours were perfect and the pay was just enough to get him his school supplies. Mark may not have been a professional cook but he had experience in making good home cooked meals.

Their agreement had been simple, every weekday he would go to the Jinyoung's house, letting himself in with the key under the mat, and prepare a meal for him to enjoy once returning home. 

Mark had been offered the position as soon as the interview had ended.

In the beginning Jinyoung made it a point to return home early to ensure Mark was comfortable cooking in a kitchen he wasn't used to, he had labeled it a make shift probation. The pair would enjoy a meal together and, in the 2 weeks it happened, Mark had felt himself becoming attracted to the man. The way he laughed, smiled, pouted, and the sincerity in the man's heart was absolutely mesmerising. His appearance only intensified the feeling. Jinyoung face oozed appeal.

When the had passed his 'probationary' period Mark found the attraction become longing as he prepared the meal and left it wrapped to keep it somewhat warm. He took care to leave a small note on the food before making his way out of the cozy apartment. Locking the door behind him and placing the key back under the mat.

2 months after starting his job things shifted. Mark started noticing little sticky notes left by his boss, responses to his own notes left the day before. Mark would find little notes with little characters drawn in the corner, stuck on the fridge where he knew his cook would see. It was then that Mark decided to leave more than just enjoy your meal on the notes, he opted for questions about his day, or if he enjoyed work. Mark began to crave for the messages left by the other man and his heart thumped every time he noticed a reply. One note a day quickly became more.

4 months after starting his job, things shifted again. Mark set off to prepare the meal as quickly as possible. Moving to the fridge, he froze as he looked at the pink sticky note. His face blushed red in embarrassment and he didn't know what to think. There, in neatly written handwriting, read: _Wait for me to get home, I'll be early and we should enjoy a meal together._

It was unprofessional and embarrassing but Mark gushed at the note. He folded it neatly and placed it in his pocket before nodding his head in approval and grabbing his intended ingredients from the fridge.

Once the meal was prepared, Mark nodded in self approval before moving to set the table. Opening the cabinet and grabbing the first plate, Mark grew confused as a purple sticky stuck on the top. Curiosity getting the best of him, Mark carefully picked up the note and read it.

_If you're setting the table then you must be staying. It's a date._

Never in his life had Mark felt this level of shy and excitement blended into one. A date with the man who fed his stomach with butterflies, and the ability to see a man he hadn't seen in months.

Looking down at his apparel, Mark really wished he would have put more effort into his appearance.

He froze as he heard the faint sound of the front door opening. Jinyoung was earlier than he had been during his probation.

“Mark, are you here?”

A grin grew on his face and he felt his face heat up as the man entered the kitchen.

4 months and 2 weeks after starting his job, Mark accepted the offer of promotion from cook to boyfriend.

4 months after being promoted, the key under the mat became his own.


	28. “That’s almost exactly the opposite of what I meant.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Markie created group “Betrayed”]
> 
> {Markie has added Otter, Seunie, Dabmaster, Yuggie, Beom, Peaches}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written a chapter like this, but it was kind of fun. I hope you enjoy!

[Markie created group “Betrayed”]

{Markie has added Otter, Seunie, Dabmaster, Yuggie, Beom, Peaches}

Otter: ??

Seunie: Another group chat??????

Yuggie: Why this chat name? Who betrayed you?

Peaches: 😒 

Markie: The only reason I created this chat is to inform you all that Jinyoung does not want to have children with me.

Seunie: 😱😱 The ultimate betrayle.

Seunie: **betrayal

Beom: Damn

Dabmaster: *Eating my popcorn* I’m only here for the drama.

Yuggie: Same

Otter: Same

Peaches: That’s the exact opposite of what I meant.

Markie: That’s exactly what you said.

Beom: I need the full background to understand.

Seunie: Yeah, I can’t choose sides if I don’t know the full story.

Yuggie: Agreed.

Otter: Agreed. 

Dabmaster: Spill the tea! ☕☕

Peaches: You’re my Wang gea, be on my side!

Seunie: Point

Markie: but he’s my Gaga. We’ve been partners since trainee days. 

Seunie: Also point.

Markie: Bambam should be on my side too, and Yugyeom.

Yuggie: I’m always on your side, hyung! 🤗 

Dabmaster: Sounds fake, but okay. 😒 

Peaches: Traitor.

Otter: No one wants me on their side?

Markie: You’re on my side too. We parent a child together.

Otter: Okay hyung.

Beom: Let’s be fair. Tell us what happened. 

Peaches: I knew I could count on the best leader!

Markie: We were talking on the phone about 5 minutes before I created this chat (Jinyoung cancelled on me because his personal life is more important)

Peaches: I didn’t cancel! I rescheduled!

Dabmaster: Yeah, he does that sometimes.

Yuggie: He did that to me last week.   
Yuggie: Something about finishing a book.

Markie: We're on the phone and I told him that I was excited to see my niece when I fly out to LA next week. 

Seunie: You’re going to LA next week?

Markie: I told you that already.

Beom: Can you continue on with the story?

Otter: Can you bring me back a statue from Hollywood? I want to give it to my parents!

Markie: Of course I can.

Dabmaster: Me too. 

Seunie: Me too.

Yuggie: Mee!

Markie: JB?

Beom: … I want one too…

Peaches: Unbelievable. This it bribery. 

Markie: It’s not bribery if they’re already on my side.   
Markie: Anyway, long story short. I’m gushing about how precious she is and Jinyoung says, and I quote…  
Markie: “I would never have your children.”

Seunie: 😱😱 The ultimate betrayal

Beom: Jinyounggie…

Peaches: It wasn’t like that! I said I would never because I could never! He was talking about trying to get me pregnant!

Dabmaster: Take the tea back!! 🤢🤢

Yuggie: TMI 

Otter: and there goes my innocence 😳😳

Seunie: Damn, I knew Mark was into some kinky things.

Beom: I… wish I was never apart of this chat. 

Markie: I personally don’t see the problem with trying. 

Yuggie: adklfjihiehfhs

Peaches: Then why don’t we try to get you pregnant??!?!?!

Markie: I’m game for that too. I like the feel of you anyway.

Otter: I’m out. 

[Otter has left the chat]

Dabmaster: Same

[Dabmaster has left the chat]

Yuggie: Same!!

[Yuggie has left the chat] 

Peaches: ... Okay. Come over.

[Markie has changed the group name to “Trying to start a family”]

Seunie: JB.. I told you Mark was kinky. You owe me $20.

Beom: Son of a bitch.

[Beom and Seunie have left the chat]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to update this yesterday, sorry about that. I've started a new class so I studied all day yesterday.  
> Also, this story will not be updated next week. I'm going out of town next week to celebrate my birthday!   
> The next update should be on the 22nd!


	29. "It must be hard with your sense of direction, never being able to find your way to a decent pickup line.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung held back a wince as Jackson continued his slew of cheesy pickup lines and Yugyeom naively followed his lead. Poor kid thought he was actually learning something good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back~ and all of my plot bunnies are well rested :P

Normal days in the Got7 dorm were hard to come by. The members were often flooded with individual scheduled, in the studio practicing, or split up to do something music related in their freetime. Today, however, was different. Today the members, sans Bambam and JB, we’re spending time doing normal activities.

“Mark-hyung! You cheated!”

“I can’t cheat in a racing game. You see the same screen I do.”

Jinyoug looked up from his book, watching as Mark carefully selected the next racing track. Youngjae sat by his side, pout on his face and controler gripped in his hands while his eyes remained glued to the television. Mark was on a winning streak.

Glancing over to the other side of the room, Jinyoung spotted Jackson and Yugyeom lounging at the kitchen table. Jackson had decided it would be a great time to teach the youngest member some of his ‘famous world-class’ pick up lines. From the way Mark and Youngjae would chuckle as Yugyeom repeated the lines, they were probably ridiculous.

“Are you a magician? Because whenever I look at you, everyone else disappears!”

It would seem his earlier deduction was correct. Jinyoung held back a wince as Jackson continued his slew of cheesy pickup lines and Yugyeom naively followed his lead. Poor kid thought he was actually learning something good.

“Jackson, what did you do? Google 50 greatest pickup lines?” Mark called from the couch, eyes never leaving the game. Youngjae let out a whine as his car crashed into the wall. 

“Of course not, I learned all of these through experience.” Jackson straightened his back, his confidence oozing in waves. He readjusted his hat before pointing down at the paper in front of Yugyeom, telling him to add it to the list of greatness. 

“Sure,” Yougjae scoffed under his breath, “experience.”

Yugyeom's eyes sparkled as he finished writing down what Jackson had just told him. 

“Oooh, how about this one ‘ They say Disneyland is the happiest place on earth. Well apparently, no one has ever been standing next to you.’ That one will definitely get you her number.” 

Jinyoung rolled his eyes as he continued to watch the two. If Yugyeom ever used anything he had been taught by Jackson, he would be laughed at. 

“It must be hard with your sense of direction,” Jinyoung started, waiting until the two in the kitchen turned to face him, “never being able to find your way to a decent pickup line.”

He could hear Mark and Youngjae cackling at the jab. It had been the first thing he said since starting his book, so his remark hadn’t been anticipated.

“Like you can do any better. You couldn’t get a date even if you paid them.” Jackson stared intently, his voice daring Jinyoung to rise to the challenge. 

While it was true Jinyoung didn’t have experience in picking people up, he knew he could do better than what Jackson was spewing. 

Meeting Yugyeom's curious gaze, he gently placed his book on his lap. Now he felt the need to rise to the challenge. Looking back at Jackson, he spoke carefully. “Wanna bet?”

“I bet you can’t get a date by the end of this week.” Jackson looked smug, arms crossing over his chest in confidence. He was only allowing Jinyoung 4 days to find a date. 

“Terms?”

“You can’t pay them, and they have to agree to a real date. Winner gets $50 and a foot massage.”

Silence settled in the room while Jinyoung thought about it. He could win this bet but it was a risk. He could hear the sound of a car crashing against the wall again, and Jinyoung would just have to take his chances. 

“Deal.”

Jackson clapped in excitement, spewing something about this being the easiest $50 he’s ever made. 

Without removing his gaze from the excited puppy, Jinyoung smiled. Jacksons cheer slowly faded. 

“Mark hyung, will you go on a date with me on our next free day?”

“I would love to.” Was Marks immediate reply. 

Silence settled once again before being interrupted by hysterics. Yugyeom was practically falling off the chair and Youngjae had paused the game. Neither had expected Jackson to lose the bet so quickly. 

“That’s not fair! You have to hit on a stranger” Jackson huffed.

“That wasn’t a term.” Jinyoungs voice remained calm as he picked his book back up.

“It was implied!”

“It was only implied that I had to find a date. I have one, so I won.” He flipped the pages of his book until he found his place. 

“Thats cheating.”

“It’s fair. You can leave the money on my dresser, and you can give me the massage after practice tomorrow.”

He could hear the sound of Marks chuckle as he went back and forth with Jackson.

“Oh, and Yugyeom, trash those lines. You’ll get laughed at.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOT7 COMEBACK!


	30. “Can I sit here? The other tables are full.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a strange set up, but Mark knew this was the start of something he would never regret.

Lunch was, arguably, his favorite time of the day. It was the only time he wasn’t forced to socialize with those who struggled to understand what he was saying. Jackson was making friends wherever he could, and Bambam was speaking to anyone who would listen in attempts to strengthen his understanding of the language. 

Mark really appreciated this hour of solace, which is why he was momentarily confused. In front of him, with a tray full of food stood Jinyoung Park. Park Jinyoung.

“Can I sit here? Other tables full.” His english was heavily accented. 

Lowering his sandwich from his mouth, Mark glanced around the empty cafeteria. There were no full tables, so what was Jinyoung getting at? 

“Thank you.” He continued in english, sitting down without waiting for Marks answer. 

To say he was confused would be an understatement. The two didn’t dislike each other, but they weren’t friends either. The only time they spoke was when they had to work together for monthly evaluations. 

Mark watched quietly as the other picked at his food, head lowered. Should he ask what the other wanted? Should he leave? He really didn’t know. He had never been in this type of situation. 

“Did you need something?” Mark spoke quietly, he hoped he had said that right. Korean still confused him so he had no confidence in his ability. It was one of the reasons he didn’t have many friends. He would rather be silent than to embarrass himself. 

Jinyoung's hand stilled before continuing to poke around his rice with his chopstick. Whatever he had come for made him nervous to ask. Mark didn’t know why, it’s not like he had a short temper. 

“I want to learn english.” It was spoken so slow and low that Mark almost strained his ears to listen. 

“You want to learn english?” 

Jinyoung glanced up from his food, putting his chopsticks down and placed his hand in his lap. Marks head tilted in confusion. He could have asked anyone else to help him with english, so why would he ask Mark?

“I know you want to become better at Korean, and I want to learn english. I think we can help each other.”

Translating what he just said took a bit for Mark, but once he understood, he really understood. It would help tremendously if Jinyoung would help him with Korean. Jackson had already given up on helping him, a foreigner teaching another foreigner was a terrible idea, and no one else had offered to really help him. 

“That would be great. Thank you.”

Jinyoung beamed and Marks heart skipped a beat. Who knew Jinyoung could look so much more charming with a genuine smile on his face. 

“Great, then we can meet up everyday during lunch!” Feeling satisfied with this outcome, Jinyoung finally took the first bite of his lunch.

Mark watched him for a moment longer before picking his own sandwich back up and continuing to eat. It was a strange set up, but Mark knew this was the start of something he would never regret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favorite chapter is 33!


	31. “The paints supposed to go where?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their sex life was great, in Mark's opinion. They were always open to try new things and it never got boring between the two. They were two fully functioning men, after all.

“The paints supposed to go where?”

Mark watched in amusement as Jinyoung's face flushed a marvelous red at what Yugyeom had just said. Of all the things Jinyoung could get embarrassed about…

“All over you.”

In Jinyoungs defence, he never expected this kind of talk to come from the baby of the group, neither of them did. Especially since the talk had to do with the two members of the group in a relationship and their sex lives.

Jinyoungs jaw dropped and Mark was thoroughly enjoying the show. Youngjae shifted uncomfortably next to him and Jaebum was passed out on the armchair, earbuds in his ears and music so loud the whole room heard what he was listening to.

Jackson was promoting in China, and Bambam had a schedule in Thailand.

“I'm not understanding this. Explain again.”

Mark didn't understand why Jinyoung was acting so dense, or like such a prude. Jinyoung understood completely what Yugyeom had just told him. Their sex life was great, in Mark's opinion. They were always open to try new things and it never got boring between the two. They were two fully functioning men, after all.

Yugyeom whined in annoyance of having to repeat himself for the third time and Mark took pity on the kid.

It was time for a holy intervention.

“Jinyoung. Canvas sex. Our bodies are our paintbrushes and our love is the art.”

Mark's voice turned husky as he explained and Jinyoung's face went from a marvelous red, to a passionate one. The look was enough to stir Mark. It was the flush Jinyoung had when they were tangled between the sheets.

It was Mark's favorite shade.

“But- Mark, that's unsanitary.”

Mark held back a scoff. They had done dirtier things then smearing paint all over themselves. He opened his mouth to give the ways but one nudge from Youngjae told him to hold his tongue.

What they did in private wasn't meant for innocent ears.

“Well, we could always try it to see if that's true.”

Jinyoung's eyes flashed and Mark knew what they were doing when the others left. Honestly, Mark wouldn't mind kicking them out now. He would only feel slightly bad about waking Jaebeom up.

“Alright! I didn't bring this up so you could gross me about about your sex life.” Yugyeom stood from his seat, holding his hands over his ears to stop the conversation from reaching his drums.

“If you didn't want to hear it then you shouldn't have brought it up! You know how our hyungs are!”

Mark watched on as Yugyeom and Youngjae bantered back and forth. The two got along so well.

“Mark.”

Mark flinched as hot breath warmed his neck. When had Jinyoung moved? Why hadn't the other two noticed?

“I can supply the paint if you supply the canvas.”

Jinyoung gave a lick to the shell of his ear, swaying his hips seductively as he walked out of the living room and into the kitchen.

Mark couldn't hold his chuckle and ignored Youngjae's curious gaze.

What better way to end the night than with 3 things he loves the most. Intimacy, Jinyoung, and sex with Jinyoung

He needed to make a spot on the wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got7's comeback. Have you seen it? I like it but I haven't had time to listen to the full album.  
> I did hear that Mark only had 1:40 sec worth of lines in the whole album... Sad since he's my bias.


	32. “This is, by far, the dumbest thing you’ve ever done.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Now babe, you don’t have to catch me. You just have to be under me to break my fall.”

Jinyoung sat, looking up into the trees as the branches shook. He watched patiently as leaves fell off the limbs onto the floor and crossed his arms over his chest, locking his knees to stand straighter.

“This is, by far, the dumbest thing you’ve ever done.” He called out.

“After all these years of knowing me,” Mark grunted, “this is the dumbest thing you think i’ve done?” Mark stopped, wiping the beads of sweat off of his brow and looking down at Jinyoung. “I’m pretty sure I’ve done dumber.”

Jinyoung sighed, uncrossing his arms and shifting from one foot to the other. Mark was starting to work again, picking up his hammer to nail a pin into the wooden bored and pressing his full weight onto it to check for stability. Realizing the board was going nowhere, Mark prepared the next board to nail down.

“What if you fall?”

“I won't fall, the floorboards are already half way done.” Mark kept his eyes on the nail, hammering in between every word he said. “Besides, if I fall I’m sure you’ll be there to cushion my fall.”

Jinyoung scoffed at the innocent smile his boyfriend sent his way. As if he would be anywhere near Mark if that happened. With how spiteful he was feeling he would probably let the man fall.  
“As if I would catch you.”

“Now babe, you don’t have to catch me. You just have to be under me to break my fall.”

Realizing what the man was saying, Jinyoung flipped the man off and turned to walk away. He wasn’t going to deal with the insane man who woke up bright and early to build a tree house for his niece who had been begging him for one. Tammy would call her a spoiled brat once they got home and figured out what her brother was doing. 

“Jinyoung,” Mark called before he could make it inside. Turning to see what his love wanted, Jinyoung waited expectantly. “Can you bring me a bottle of water?”

Rolling his eyes at the request, Jinyoung entered the coolness of Tammy's house. It was a stark contrast on how it felt outside. He had started to sweat within 30 seconds of being outside but Mark was outside doing manual labor. What would happen if he passed out from dehydration?

Jinyoung didn’t want to find out.

Grabbing a bottle of Gatorade from the fridge (Mark would get over it) Jinyoung put it on the table before grabbing himself a bottle of water. If Mark was going to be outside than Jinyoung was going to be there to monitor. He didn’t like Mark being up a tree with no one there to help him. 

Hearing a loud thud, followed by an equally loud groan, Jinyoung's eyes widened. Forgetting the drinks, Jinyoung's ran to the screen door leading to the back yard. Mark sat, cradling his head in one hand and flicking his wrist in the other.

He had done it, Jinyoung had known this was going to happen. Mark had fallen out of the tree.

Briskly walking to the groaning man, Jinyoung kicked at his feet and frowned when the man looked up with a smile.

“You didn’t catch me when I fell.”

“You’re not going back up there, especially by yourself.” Jinyoung was putting his foot down. If Mark wanted the treehouse so bad than they would hire a professional.

“But I-”

“No buts. You fell out of the tree and now you’re hurt.” Taking care to help Mark up, he winced as he noticed the scratches and leaking wounds on the man's body. “I’m taking you to Urgent Care.”

“I’m fine, I don’t need to go.” Mark whined out.

Jinyoung ignored him, focusing on getting the man through the house and to the garage. It didn’t matter what Mark said. He had noticed the blood on the man's head when he was helping him up. It was possible he had a concussion.

“We’re going.”

Mark pouted at the order but relented. His vision was starting to blur in and out and the world was unbalanced. He may have hit his head a little harder than he thought.

“You know, none of this would have happened if you caught me when I fell.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favorite chapter is next!!


	33. “ What are you doing sitting in the rain? You’ll catch a cold”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sound of a gunshot, and a body dropping to the ground would be a sound Jinyoung would never forget. He had kept his eyes on Mark as the solid man hit the floor but he hadn’t flinched. Death wasn’t new to him.

Life, at times, is filled with ups and downs. In some lives, life is simply downs. Jinyoung realized that on the eve of his 13th birthday. 

_ “Get out of the school you stupid homo!” _

_ “You should go get that fixed. I heard gay is contagious!” _

_ “Ew, he touched me. I don’t want to date you, you queer!” _

The taunts had followed him like an obsessed lover. On the eve of his 13th birthday, because his best friend had been scared of being outed, outed him. He was hit with the harsh reality of how cruel kids could be. 

Soon, the taunts became physical. Fights were apart of his daily routine, and though he never went down without a fight, it was hard to take on 3 to 5 boys at once. Jinyoung wasn’t a fighter, he never had been. His strength had always been his mind. 

_ “Maybe we should transfer him.” _

_ “He’s such a worthless son.” _

_ “Can he be fixed?” _

His home life was no better. His father no longer looked at him, and it hurt when his mother turned her eyes on him. The pity, the sorrow, the look of failure. She had failed as a mother, he had failed as a son. 

Shortly after his 16th birthday, they sent him away. They didn’t care where he went, they simply wanted him gone. He was the worthless son, the biggest disappointment. Jinyoung knew what they wanted so he gave it to them. He never made it to his destination, he got off the bus midway. They wanted him gone so he disappeared. 

Today, he turned 17. He had no home, no job, and an empty stomach. He had applied everywhere in the area but no organization would hire him without an address. He had thought about lying about his residency, but he worried about background checks. 

Rain fell on him as he sat in the empty alleyway. It was cold, his skin ice, and his jacket had been stolen long ago. Most of the clothes he had brought with him had. He no longer had a reason to live, so why should he bother?

“Who the hell is this? Move kid.” A gruff voice spoke from above him. 

Lifting his head to the man now standing in front of him, he wondered why he should be the one to move. He wasn’t bothering anyone, he wasn’t even visible from the main street. Why was this man bothering him.

“I don’t have to move for you.” He had no strength to stand anyway. He hadn’t eaten anything substantial in almost 24 hours. 

A high pitched laughter sounded behind the man and Jinyoung's eyes shifted again. The second man was nowhere near as big as the man in front of him, but there was something more intimidating about him. There was fire behind that carefree laugh. 

“Hear that Andrew, he doesn’t have to move for you.”

The gruff man, Andrew, growled before reaching in his pocket and shoving it in Jinyoung's face. It took a full 5 seconds to realize it was a gun. Jinyoung stared into the muzzle of the gun. Was today the day he died? It would be the perfect gift. His life was no longer worth living. 

“Get the fuck out of the way.” Andrew hissed. 

“Boss isn’t going to like this.” The man singsonged behind. He scratched the back of his head in a nonchalant way and his eyes shifted to the door of the building Jinyong leaned against. It would seem they were waiting for someone. 

“I’m not in the way. I’m not blocking whoever you’re waiting for so leave me alone.”

Warning bells rang in Jinyoungs head as the man cocked his gun. If he pushed a little harder maybe he would actually pull the trigger. He wondered if his parents would be informed. Somehow, he had managed to keep his ID so the authorities would probably be able to identify his body.

“I’ll give you 5 seconds to remove yourself from this alleyway.”

5 seconds left to live was more than enough.

“5.”

He looked at the gun.

“4.”

He looked at the man standing behind.

“3” 

He looked up at the gruff man.

“2.”

 He leaned his head back, hitting the brick wall.

“1.”

Why did it have to rain on a day like today?

The sound of the door slamming open captured the attention of the 3 men. The gruff man froze, hand still on the trigger, while the man behind straightened his posture. 

“Sir.” Both men greeted, voiced dripping with the utmost respect. Whoever had entered the alleyway demanded their respect. The air had changed. 

Jinyoungs head shifted to the side, two new frames stood at the open door, but it was obvious who the important one was. He stood, back straight, cigarette hanging from his lips. His umbrella was held by the man at his side and he slowly shifted until his gaze met the man standing at the back. 

“What’s going on here, Jackson?” The man's voice was soft, but firm. It matched his soft appearance. Even through the rain Jinyoung could see the man was attractive. 

“Andrew was going to shoot an innocent.” Jackson spoke in a clear voice. The carefree aura gone, replaced with something. Something… Jinyoung couldn’t place it. 

“We don’t know if he's an innocent or not.” Andrew defended, his finger never leaving the trigger. “For all we know he was a spy sent to keep tabs on you, sir.”

The man stood for a moment before taking slow steps. He sent a slow nod to Jackson who smiled briefly before stoning his face. 

Jinyoung watched in fascination as the man with the umbrella followed his every move, and how Andrew shifted to make room. 

Bending his knees, the strange man met Jinyoung at eye level. His eyes looked like Jacksons. They had a tenderness to them but the fire behind it shined brighter. Jinyoung felt that he should be scared of the man crouched in front of him, he should show him the respect that he demanded just by entering a room, but he couldn’t. 

“Are you a spy?” The man spoke quietly, his head tilting in curiosity. Slowly, he removed the cigarette from his mouth and threw it at the foot of Andrew to stomp out. “Do you know who I am?”

Jinyoung blinked at the question. Was he supposed to know who this was? He supposed that he could lie, say that he did so he could get shot, but something about the man made Jinyoung want to tell the truth. He didn’t want to lie to him.

“No.”

“He’s lying.” Andrew voice spoke, loud and almost pleading. Jinyoung didn’t know why the man was pleading. “What other reason would he have to be sitting here?”

Jinyoung looked up to the gruff man before looking back at the man in front of him. Who was this man who had Andrew, a man 3 times his size, nearly trembling in his shoes?

The man blinked slow before a small smile formed on his lips. “I’m Mark, may I ask your name?”

His eyes remained steady connected to Jinyoung. Gears twisted in every which way as Mark asked the question. Warning signs, sirens, alarms, and panic alerts sounded loud. Something told him not to give Mark anything that would help the man find him in the future, but Jinyoung would push those signs away. He had no way of getting out of this situation and he didn’t even know if he wanted to.

“Jiyoung.”

“Do you have a last name?”

“Park.”

The gruff man bristled at their side “Boss, you can’t be-”

“I believe I was talking to Mr. Park.”  Jinyoung felt dread as Marks smile dropped and turned to look at Andrew. The feeling of intimidation came back ten fold. He was grateful that he wasn’t in Andrews shoes. “Should I remind you the definition of respect?”

“No sir.” Andrew gulped, sending a quick glare to Jinyoung before looking away and taking a few steps back. 

“Good.” The soft tone had returned, as had the small smile as he turned back towards Jinyoung. “Now, as I was saying. What are you doing sitting in the rain? You’ll catch a cold.”

Jinyoung kept his eyes steady on Marks. They looked so tender, like he genuinely cared about his health. Jinyoung wasn’t naive enough to think that. If he really cared he would have offered to cover him with an umbrella.  Interestingly enough, the only two with umbrellas were Jackson and Mark. 

“I have nowhere else to go.” he whispered in response. 

Marks eyes narrowed as he searched for any forms of a lie, his grin turning almost maniacal. “So, you are an innocent.”

“Boss, he’s-” Andrew tried to defend.

“We don’t shoot innocents.” 

Jinyoung kept his eyes on the gaze that never left his own.

“He’s lying!”

“Jackson.”

The sound of a gunshot, and a body dropping to the ground would be a sound Jinyoung would never forget. He had kept his eyes on Mark as the solid man hit the floor but he hadn’t flinched. Death wasn’t new to him. Winter had been rough. 

“I told him you wouldn’t like it.” Jackson grumbled as he holistered his gun and closed his umbrella. The rain had stopped. 

“How old are you?” Mark spoke as though Andrew wasn’t lying dead at his side. 

“17.”

“Oh, you’re my age.” Jackson took a step forward, It unnerved him how easily he had pulled the trigger for being only 17, but Jinyoung paid him no mind. He refused to move his gaze away from Mark until the other moved his first. Their eyes were latched together. 

“I don’t like this look in your eyes. You’re too young to look so dead.”

“I have no reason to live.” Jiyoung spoke truthfully. He had still hoped Andrew would finish what he started. After 4 years of hell, he had nothing left to offer the world. No one wanted him, he was alone. 

“Let me be your reason.” Mark spoke quietly. He reached out a hand slowly to caress Jinyoung's cheek before pushing wet strands out of his face. “Come, work with me. I’ll give you a reason to live.”

Jinyoung's eyes widened in shock. Mark wanted to be his reason to live? It was ridiculous, and dangerous. What sane person would take the offer after witnessing what Jinyoung had? A dead body was still laying next to him. The man in front of him hadn’t even hesitated in giving the order, the man behind him hadn’t hesitated in completing the order, and the man with the umbrella hadn’t even said a word. He should be scared shitless.

Yet, somehow, he wasn’t. Marks gaze offered a sense of security. A security that Jinyoung hadn’t even known he wanted. 

It was completely crazy, and Jinyoung would question himself for months to come, but when Mark stood and held his hand out to take, Jinyoung grabbed hold. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been addicted to Mafia fics, and I really adore this chapter. I've started writing an AU based off of this. It's changed, but I'm excited for it :)


	34. “Two Sugars, right?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He bit back a smile at remembering how the other drank his tea. Mark hadn’t changed much.

The last person Jinyoung had ever expected to see knocking at his front door before he headed out for his daily activities was Mark Tuan.

It was awkward as the two sat across from one another at his kitchen table. They hadn’t spoken in a long time, 3 years. Got7 went on hiatus, Jinyoung established his name as an award winning actor as the others pursued their own career paths. Jackson, Bambam, and Jaebeom had released solo album after album, Youngjae was performing in Musicals, Yugyeom opened his own performing arts academy, and Mark had focused his sights on China. He was one of the most well received idols alongside Jackson. At least, that’s what the tabloid magazines said.

Jinyoung had lost contact with the group when his relationship with the man sitting at his table crumbled.

“How have you been?”

His eyes lingered on the others face instead of answering the question. He didn’t want to answer the question that Mark already knew the answer to. Jinyoung was in the spotlight just as often as Mark was. He refused to believe that Mark didn’t keep as many tabs on him as he did the other. He still cared for the other more than he would have liked to.

Mark, realizing that he would receive no reply, turned his head away as he ran his hand through his jet black hair. It was shaggy, Jinyoung's favorite look. He wished the boy dabbled in black more often. He shook his head of the thought.

“Do you want some tea?”

Jinyoung turned to prepare the beverages before waiting for a reply. He didn’t need one. He still knew Mark as though the two had spent every waking moment together. His heart constricted at the lie. People can change a lot in 3 years.

He lifted the kettle off the stove as the whistle began to blow. Jinyoung was thankful that he was fixing himself a cup before a knock at his door interrupted him. He had to lay off of the coffee or an addiction would form. Tea was his substitute.

“Two sugars, right?”

The man kept his back to the other as a small ‘yes’ met his ears. He bit back a smile at remembering how the other drank his tea. Mark hadn’t changed much.

Grabbing one cup for each hand, he made his way to the table, handing Mark his as he sat comfortably in his chair.

Awkward silence settled between the two as Jinyoung waited for Mark to start. It wasn’t a social visit, it couldn’t have been. If it was then Mark, or one of the others, wouldn’t have stopped coming to visit him all those years ago.

The breakup left the other members in a tight spot that they didn’t handle well. While Jackson and Jaebeom tried to play the middleman, Yugyeom had a firm alliance with his best friend, which pulled Bambam, and Yougjae opted to pull out completely. He believed that if he couldn’t have a relationship with one, he wouldn’t have one with the other. The breakup reminded him of parents getting a divorce.

“Why are you here?” Jinyoung couldn’t take the silence anymore. Why was the man who left him broken at his house?

“We need to talk.”

“3 years later? I have nothing to say.”

Mark bit his lip. “Not about us, about Got7.”

There was no Got7 anymore. Jinyoung had made that clear when he walked out of the studio for the last time. He hadn’t been to the studio since, opting to stay closer to the agencies actors rather the singers. He didn’t want to be roped into helping someone with their music. Music reminded him to much of the man in front of him. “There is no Got7 anymore.”

Mark clenched his eyes shut. He was holding back tears. The smaller man took two deep breaths to calm his nerves and steady his voice. He was having a hard time remembering that the man in front of him may look like a stern man, but he was actually still a child at heart. It didn’t matter how old he got, the interviews still showed the childlike innocence Mark had fallen in love with.

“Jinyoung, the members, the kids, they want to release an album together.”

Jinyoung took a sip of his tea, the bitterness filled his mouth and he held back a grimace. He should have added more sugar. “Then tell them to form a unit and release an album.”

“They‘ve gotten together to work on new music, they want all of us to sing together again.”

“How nice, you got all the children in the divorce.”

Mark flinched at the jab and Jinyoung bit his tongue. His habit of not thinking before speaking was still a problem. That was supposed to be a thought.

“Jinyoungie, it’s not like that.”

“Don’t call me that.”

Marks shoulders slumped in defeat before squaring them up. A new look of determination found its way across his face and Jinyoung tensed. “Fine, I won’t call you that, but I don’t think that it’s fair for you to not participate just because you don’t like me.”

Jinyoung scoffed as he crossed his arms over his chest. “I’m not participating because of you? Sure, you can think that. While that lingers in your mind, how about you remember how my so called family abandoned me when I needed them the most?”

“That’s not fair.”

“Who care about what’s fair or not?”

“I care, they’re trying to make things right by you now.”

“Now? You didn’t think about me 3 years ago.”

“Yes we did. That’s all we thought about when everything fell apart.

“Sure.”

“Don’t write me off with your short responses. If anyone in this group is selfish it’s you.”

Jinyoung felt as though he had been slapped in the face. HE was the selfish one? His breathing became labored as his eyes began to water. Memories flashed before his eyes and for a moment, he hated himself for holding onto the small hope that Mark had come to apologize so that they could renew their relationship and move forward.

“You’re the one that walked out on us. What were we supposed to do, go after you?” Mark’s voice broke as he spoke the last half of the sentence.

“You should have.” His voice was a whisper. He turned his head away and played with the handle of his mug. If Mark had come after him then they would still be the loving couple they had been. They would still be happy.

“I regret it.” Mark's voice was firm.

Silence settled between the two and Jinyoung just wished he had stayed in bed, or slammed the door in the others face as soon as he saw him. His heart was hurting.

“Jinyoung, I didn’t come here to fight. They made songs, songs that would go really well for Got7. We’ve been gone for 3 years but I think the fans would still like them.”

“I don’t sing anymore.”

Mark hung his head at the older man’s stubbornness. The man had always been stubborn. It was one of the things that attracted him. “You’re a liar. You may be acting but singing is your passion.”

“I haven’t written in years.”

Jinyoung had a talent with words, one that was natural and inimitable. Mark had no doubt that as soon as the man put a pen to paper words would flow as though the hiatus never occurred. His passion is what drew them together in the first place. “It comes natural to you.”

“I don’t know if I can be cordial with you.”

Marks breath caught in his throat at the confession. They had a rough break up, it was to be expected. Sorrow filled his heart and he didn’t know what to do. “That’s okay, we’ll work on it while I try winning you back.”

Jinyoung felt a blush rise on his face at the declaration and rubbed his head between his hands, groaning in the process. He had been out of the music industry for so long, he didn’t know if he could handle the pressure of promotions and performing anymore. He didn't even know if he could handle the stress of Mark pursuing him for personal gains. “I really hate that I can’t hate you right now.”

Mark’s eyes softened at the others frustration. “We care too much about each other to hate.”

A bitter smile graced his lips. He had lost the man in front of him in a fight that shouldn’t have ever happened, a fight that grew beyond either of their control. Hopefully, if the man agreed, they could work on things between them while working on the album. It was the only way Mark knew how to force Jinyoung to stay in the same room with him for more than 30 minutes.

The members sent him their songs earlier that week when Jaebeom had explained his plan and the members backed him up 100%. Though the others hadn’t been in touch, they still cared about them. They cared about Jinyoung more then he realized, they all did.

His mind drifted to a conversation he had with Yugyeom moments before arriving at the man’s house. He knew he had to take the first steps to making things right. So he was, it just took him a while to build up the confidence to face his mistakes.

“Jinyoung.” He waited as Jinyoung lifted his head to meet his gaze. “For what it’s worth, I'm sorry about what happened between us. I should have held on.”

Jinyoung smiled, albeit a bittersweet one. “You should have. I’ll meet you in the studio tomorrow, tell the others not to be late.”

Mark's eyes widened as Jinyoung rose to his feet.

Their relationship would still be rocky, but at least Mark would have a chance to make things right.

And he would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I grateful for the response I received for the last chapter, it really is my favorite. I am currently writing a fic based off of that chapter and it should be posted within the next few weeks :)


	35. “Go Back to Sleep”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark was tired but he had a hard time sleeping when he wasn’t cuddling. Jinyoung could substitute himself with a pillow but last time that happened Jinyoung had to practically shred the pillow into pieces to get Mark to sleep with him again. Mark had felt betrayed.

Long nights and restless slumber became part of his daily life at the age of 12. It was the year he had decided to completely abandon all hope for normalcy in an attempt to make a name for himself in the company who produced big named stars such as g.o.d, Byul, and Rain. He didn’t know exactly how long it would take to make a debut, but he knew that he would never trade his restless nights to go back and change time. He was happy with his current life.

After the release of Bounce, he knew that he would never regret his years being a trainee again. He resented it when they first released Bounce as a project group, and he resented having to return to trainee life only to debut with 6 others, but after releasing their first album and ranking in the billboards, he vowed that he would always put 110% effort in GOT7. His nights became so long that fatigue would start to wear him down. He wouldn’t care though. He longed to achieve the dream he had developed as a child and he would ride out his passion until he was completely burned out. It’s what made him a perfectionist.

In fact, he didn’t even realize the effect of spending 8 months getting only an hour of sleep until Jaebeom had pointed out how tired he looked during their promotion of Girls, Girls, Girls. Of course his nights became stressed and his dreams became hellish. The time, effort, and heart he placed into his this work was ten times greater than anything he had ever promoted before. This was his chance to finally become an idol. It would finally give him the opportunity to become the star he had always dreamed of becoming. When promotion finally finished, and the group was allowed a small break, he slept for 3 days straight.  
His constant strive to work without sleep is why he is in the situation he is in now. After years of working on Verse 2, he just wanted to keep going over it and perfecting their performances before releasing it to their awaiting fans. He had gotten no sleep in the past week because this album deserved all of his, and Jaebeoms, attention. They worked constantly in conducting the beats, dances, lyrics, and themes that would hopefully please their fans and remind them why JJP is JJP.

Jinyoung looked to Mark, who was spooning him from behind, and reached a hand behind him to ruffle the sleeping man’s hair. They were supposed to be in the studio right now, they were going to go over a new layout for GOT7s current work in progress, but instead he was caught listening to the soft breathing of his sleeping lover. He smiled as the man behind him scrunched his face as his hair fell back onto his nose after being lifted off of it. The man was cute and in need of just as much asleep as the other.

While Jinyoung spent his night composing the songs, Mark spent his nights writing his lyrics, attending fashion shows, and working on his new fashion collaboration. Barely did he get any sleep and most days he function on none.

Had Mark not passed out with him as soon as his body touched his bed, then Jinyoung would be somewhere else right now. He wouldn’t have just awoken from a 7 hour nap and Mark would probably be sleeping alone. The only reason he wasn’t is because after 30 minutes of struggling to get up, Jinyoung had given up as Mark snuggled his face into his neck and whispered, ‘I can’t sleep without you here’ in his ear. Jinyoung had fallen asleep in the others arm shortly after.

Now, however, was a different story. Sure he was still tired, his body was begging him to get just a few more hours of sleep since it wouldn’t have time to rest during promotions, but he never really listened to what his body told him. He always did what he wanted. Plus, they really needed to meet the others.

“Jinyoung.”

Jinyoung startled at the sound of his name and he gently turned in the arms engulfing him and smiled at the tired eyes of his lover. “Are you awake?”

“Hmm.”

He wasn’t. Jinyoung knew it, Mark knew it. 

The younger man stared at his lover but smiled on the inside. Mark was tired but he had a hard time sleeping when he wasn’t cuddling. Jinyoung could substitute himself with a pillow but last time that happened Jinyoung had to practically shred the pillow into pieces to get Mark to sleep with him again. Mark had felt betrayed.

His next sentence could result in one of two reactions. He could either go to the studio with his final 5 members, or he could stay in his sleepy lover’s arms and allow him a few extra hours of sleep and he could do the same.

The cuteness of the smaller man’s yawn made his decision that much easier.

 

“Go back to sleep.”


	36. "Did I say that out loud?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been a mistake, a slip of the tongue. He, 100%, had no intentions of spilling anything like that. He could feel his face heating up in embarrassment.

It had been a mistake, a slip of the tongue. He, 100%, had no intentions of spilling anything like that. He could feel his face heating up in embarrassment.

Marks head snapped up as the words had left his mouth and he watched a stunned Jinyoungs eyes widen. 

“Shit.” This was embarrassing. “Did I say that out loud?”

Chuckling awkwardly, Mark slowly stood to his feet, scratching the back of his neck as Jinyongs gaze remained glued to his. Mark quickly dropped his eyes. 

‘I’m-ah-” Mark looked towards the door. Thankfully no one else was present to witness the worlds more embarrassing moment. “I’m going to go.”

“No wait.” Jinyoung called, his ears turning red. He still looked stunned, but he was hopefully that Mark would stay. “Did you mean what you said? Did you mean-”

“I-” Mark cut him off, taking three steps back as Jinyoung took two steps forward. Distance sounded ideal. “I really should-”

“Don’t run away.” Jinyoungs jaw clenched, his eyes pleading for an answer, an answer that Mark was too nervous to give him.

His reaction wasn’t bad, but Mark wasn’t ready for his heart to be ripped out. He hadn’t meant to say it but it had been true. His crush on Jinyoung had lasted for 7 years. 

Taking a deep breath, Mark shifted on his feet. He really wanted to walk out that door, but he couldn't disappoint Jinyoung. Not when he looked like that. 

“Tell me honestly. Did you mean what you said?” The desperation was still there, but so was the demand for an answer

Sneaking a glance at the younger man, Mark wanted to curl into a corner and die. Why was his mouth not connected to his brain? Why was he so stupid.

“Mark. Answer me.”

Mark sighed. There was no getting passed this. Even if he were to manage an escape, Jinyoung would only ask him when he made it back to the dorm.

“I-” He started, taking a gulp to clear his throat and calm his nerves. It hadn’t helped. “I meant it.”

Silence. There was no sound other than the clock hanging on the wall and Mark held his breath as he waited for a reaction.

“7 years. You meant it.” Stunned. Jinyoung stood stunned. The last thing he had expected from this day was for his long time crush to tell him he had a crush on him. “I never knew.”

Mark felt uncomfortable. “I thought you did. Everyone did.”

“Everyone?” Jinyoung raised a brow in confusion as Mark continued to shift. 

“Yeah. Jackson asked me about it the other day too.” Marks eyes shifted, looking everywhere but the man in front of him. “I thought you knew and was just letting me down gently.”

“I didn’t.” Jinyoung bit his bottom lip. “If I had I would have confessed 7 years ago.”

Time seemed to stand still. Mark froze as the words sunk in. Had he heard that right? There was no way. 

“You.. What?” 

“I like you, Mark.” 

Well, shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi~ Keep an eye out, I'm posting the first chapter of the Mafia Fic in a bit <3


	37. "I’m home.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't like you saying other men's names while you're in my bed.”  
> Mark let out a breathy chuckled at the possession in Jinyoung's voice

Mark collapsed back onto the bed, breathing heavily as Jinyoung fell on top of him, eyes closed in content.

“I missed that.” Jinyoung huffed out, Mark just hummed in response, both breathing heavily as they came back to earth. “By the way, I’m home.”

Mark lazily chucked at the other, his eyes gazing lovingly at the sweaty man laying on top of him. “Welcome home, Jinyoungie.”

Jinyoung had just returned for his first on location shot after beginning casted in his first studio film, Mark had been surprised to find the taller man standing at his door at 6 in the morning, bags in hand and a wide smile on his lips. Mark had no idea that the man was back in town.

That morning when he woke up he had planned on heading to the studio to help Bambam put some finishing touches on his new song but the man currently laying on top of him was a pleasant disruption. As soon as Mark recognized Jinyoung standing at the door, lips connected in a passionate battle and clothes were torn off, landing wherever they may in a mess on the floor.

Mark groaned, eyes closing at the sensation, as Jinyoung moved up to lay his head on the pillow between Mark’s neck and shoulder. They were still connected after their recent activities, Jinyoung enjoying the feel of Mark wrapped around him too much to pull out. It was a feeling he was only allowed to dream about while being separated by the man. It was the hardest part of filming, the separation.

“I know you were probably headed to the studio today, but can we just stay in bed all day and get reacquainted?”

Jinyoung's voice was gruff in his ear and Mark grew increasingly hard as the taller man slowly shifted his hips in circular motions. He wrapped his arms around the man's shoulders and his legs around his waist as butterfly kisses were placed on his neck and a chorus of moans erupted from his chest.

“I have to, nngh, go help Bambam with his music.” Mark mewled at the sharp thrust. His breathing becoming shallow. He dug his nails into the others bare back.

“I don't like you saying other men's names while you're in my bed.”

Mark let out a breathy chuckled at the possession in Jinyoung's voice. He hadn't been so turned on in a while. “This is my bed, and I promised him.”

Jinyoung slowly moved his hands to caress the body under him. He enjoyed the shudder as his hands found Mark's nipples, circling the stubs slowly before pinching them between two fingers. “Are you sure you don't want to stay with me?”

Mark arched his back in ecstasy as the taller man's thrusts slowly gained strength. His mind was beginning to cloud again as he tried to pull Jinyoung into a kiss. He whined when the other held firm above him. “I promised.”

Jinyoung growled and thrusted full force. Mark moaned and his eyes snapped shut. Removing Mark's hands from around his neck, he pinned them next to his lover's head. He leaned down to bite the others lips. “Look at me.”

Mark forced his eyes opened and he panted at the gaze. His hips beginning to move as Jinyoung's thrust became light before halting in motion. It was tantalizing and the man was teasing.

Jinyoung smirked at the flush on the man's pale skin. “If you're not going to stay then there's no point in continuing. ”

Mark gasped as Jinyoung slowly pulled out. He wasn't ready for this to be over though. He had a problem between his legs that needed to be fixed. The legs around the taller man's waist tightened and he pulled him closer, both groaning as Jinyoung was forced to reenter Mark.

The taller man lowered his head with a groan to Mark's ear and Mark shivered at the heavy breathing and breathless chuckle. “I guess you've decided to stay with me.”

 


	38. “Everyone keeps telling me you’re the bad guy.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There were times when the blond haired man spoke in riddles, expecting Jinyoung to catch all of his meanings as though they shared one thought. He had a deep understanding of Mark, and the other had a deep understanding of him, but when he was high Jinyoung had a harder time understanding his train of thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late post, Christmas has been kind of hectic.

“Everyone keeps telling me you’re the bad guy.” Jinyoung spoke, keeping his eyes focused on his book as he copied the notes he would use to study for next week's quiz. 

“And what do you say to that?” Mark eyed the other, taking a puff of his blunt and blowing it in the direction of his studious friend. 

Jinyoung wrinkled his nose, waving a hand to clear the smoke as he coughed, glaring at the other who seemed unbothered. There wasn’t much in the world that Mark cared for. 

“I tell them that they just don’t know you well.” His friends had been worried when he first became acquainted with the American. He had a reputation for going against the grain and taking pleasure in it. 

Jaebeom had accused him of losing his mind when he first referred to Mark as his friend and Jackson and Youngjae had shared worried looks. Jinyoung didn’t understand the reputation that followed the other, Mark just moved at his own pace.

“And do you?” Mark raised a brow, curious of the answer. 

“Do I what?” There were times when the blond haired man spoke in riddles, expecting Jinyoung to catch all of his meanings as though they shared one thought. He had a deep understanding of Mark, and the other had a deep understanding of him, but when he was high Jinyoung had a harder time understanding his train of thought. 

“Know me well?” He took another puff, keeping his eyes connected to Jinyongs as he blew the smoke in another direction. He shifted in his seat, leaning on the table separating them and tapping his fingers on the hard surface. 

Jinyoung knew the gears in the others head was turning. He was focused though his eyes said dazed. He wondered what exactly went through his mind when he smoked. 

“I know you better than most.” His voice stayed clear. He firmly believed that he knew Mark better than those thugs that surrounded him. They each had an expectation that they placed upon him, a persona that was only a small portion of who Mark truly was. Jinyoung had seen through it after their first encounter. 

He hadn't expected the uncaring and rebellious Mark to help pick up his books when one of his so called friends knocked them out of his hands.

It was equally surprising when he told them Jinyoung and his friends were off limits.

It wasn't long after that Jinyoung noticed, Mark was always absent when his friends behaved as bullies to unsuspecting students.

Mark stuck to skipping class and getting high, though his companions were mindless fools that were stuck in their highschool hooligan stage.

"Hmm." The other hummed, resting his chin in the palm of his hand. 

Jinyoung raised a brow, taking in the nonchalance of the other before turning his attention back to his studies. He would have been done by now had Mark not waltzed in to distract him. He only entered the study room when Jinyoung was doing school work. 

Mark wasn't one to worry about his studies. The only reason he wasn't failing his classes was that he was a good guesser and a great bullshitter. He could write a solid B+ paper without putting any thought to it. 

Jinyoung had been furious when he first found out. It had actually been their first argument. He didn't understand how someone as lazy with their education could flow through college so easily. 

It was only after really learning about the blond that he understood. Mark never put effort into things like studying, but his ability to retain information gave him a leg up. It wasn't 'luck,' it was memory. 

Jinyoung hadn't felt any better, but he had a better understanding of Mark's mind. 

"Your friends don't like me." 

Looking up from his book, he stared curiously at Mark. The blonds eyes were locked on the birds flying outside of the windows. 

"Do you want them too?" It wasn't an impossible task but it would require work. Yugyeom and Bambam would probably jump at the chance to befriend him, they thought he was cool, but Jackson and Youngjae would be skeptical and Jaebeom would probably flat out deny. 

"No, I'm fine with just you." Lowering the blunt, he turned his gaze, eyes connecting with curious brown and he tilted his head. 

Jinyoung would give anything to know what was going on in Mark's mind. Had he meant what he said, or was it the weed talking? His heart pounded as he hoped it was meant. 

"Is that so?" His voice was a whisper as he spoke, too afraid to ruin the ambiance. 

“I don’t want Jaebongi thinking I’ll turn the kids into deviants,” He blinked, smirking slightly as he grabbed hold of Jinyoungs textbook. He looked at the page number before closing the book. 

“He hates that name” Jinyoug scolded, reaching for his textbook and frowning when it was pulled out of reach. “Besides, Yugyeom and Bambamm are already deviants.”

Mark raised a brow in question, and Jinyoung sighed. He just wanted his textbook to finish his study sheet but Mark apparently had other plans. Not that he could really complain. He never told the other to leave him alone, and he welcomed the distraction. 

“They went out last night and got drunk. Jackson had to go get them at 4 in the morning so he was late to practice.” He stretched, lifting from the seat and leaning across the table as he reached for his book. He was just a few inches short. “They missed all of their classes today, and apparently they’ve been hanging out with some bad influences.”

“I haven’t hung out with them though.” 

The amusement was clear in Mark’s voice as he held the book out of reach. Jinyoung could feel the annoyance showing on his face. Turning to scold the playful man, his face flushed red as he froze. He was too close to Mark. His scent invaded his nose and he could have sworn the scent of strawberries came off of the others hair. 

Pulling back slowly, he turned to look away. “You’re not a bad influence.”

Mark scoffed, tossing the book onto the table with a loud thud. He lifted his blunt, taking another puff and holding it before looking up. Jinyoung watched as the smoke rose to the ceiling. “Not a bad influence?”

He was speaking to himself. Jinyoung watched as he leaned back in the chair, using one hand to balance himself as he leaned the chair back on two legs. 

“You haven’t had an influence on me.” He teased, attempting to pull Mark out of the mood he had just placed himself into. He pulled his book to its previous position but he kept his focus on the blond. 

Mark lowered his gaze, meeting Jinyoungs gaze head on. His gaze was intense, as though he were digging as deep as he could into his soul and only digging deeper. Jinyoung held his breath. 

“I’ve influenced you more than you know.” Mark dropped his chair, taking another puff as he stood from his seat. He kept his attention wrapped around Jinyoung, and Jinyoung felt as though they were the only two in the world. 

It was the same feeling he had every time he spent time with the other. Mark always devoted his full attention when they were together, whether they were by themselves or surrounded by their different groups of friends. 

Pulling himself out of his bliss, the words Mark spoke processed. Mark had influenced him? He couldn’t see how. As far as he was aware, nothing about him had changed since they met. He was still an A+ student, and he still had a healthy balance between his social life and school life. He didn’t think Mark had influenced him at all.

“Tuan, you coming?” A voice called from behind him.

Turning in his seat, He glanced at the 3 boys standing by the door. They snickered as Jinyoung took notice of them and rolled his eyes. He wasn’t a fan of Marks friends, he never would be. Not a day passed that he wished Mark dropped the losers he hung out with and just hung out with him.

He turned back to Mark who watched him quietly. “Your friends are shit.”

Mark grinned, wide and childlike. Jinyoung liked this look on him the best. It wasn’t often that the look appeared when others were watching, but he liked to pretend that the smile was reserved solely for him. “At least they hang out with me”

Jinyoung scoffed, laying his hand in his palm as he leaned on the table. He ignored the calls of Marks friends as they became more obnoxious. He didn’t understand why they would yell in a place of study. “I’d rather you hang out with me.”

Narrowing his eyes slightly in thought, Mark spared a glance to his friends, calling out ‘I’m not going’ before sitting back down in his seat. Jinyoung blinked in confusion. He hadn’t expected for Mark to dismiss his friends just because he said he wanted to hang out with him. 

Listening intently as Marks friends cursed him for not going with them, Jinyoung wondered if they would say anything to him when they met up later. The look on Marks face said he didn’t care. He didn’t care about much, but at this moment, during many moments, he cared about Jinyoung. 

“I’d rather hang out with you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although a little late, Happy Holidays~


End file.
